Summer Wind
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: Rated for langauage, vilonce, and rape in later chapters! A girl becomes mute for 11 years. Her father beats her, as he drinks his problems away. Will someone get her talking again? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I just wanted to try out a new story and I was having a hard time deciding if I should do it in Lord of the Rings or Pirates of the Caribbean. Than I finally decided on Lord of the Rings. I hope you like it, and that it is an original. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I'll only saying this once. I don't own anything but my character and characters I added!

Summer Wind

Chapter 1

As the bell ranged for the end of school, I slowly gather my things to get to my locker. I walked slowly out of my class and into the crowded hallway of teenagers. I put away books that I didn't need anymore, for I wasn't coming back to this school. I was afraid—very afraid. I couldn't be here any longer, not anymore, I had to get away. I closed my locker and walked out of the school, slowly. I walked past the buses, for they always seemed too crowded for me. Besides, nothing but jocks and preps on my bus. Yeah, some of them were cool with me, but I liked walking better.

As I walked down the street, I felt the breeze rushed towards me, blowing my hair out of my face. Even though it was September, there was still a summer's breeze in the air. It took me about an hour to get to my house, my father still at work, or probably out drinking. You see, I'm afraid of my father, for he is always drunk, and beats me every night. He blames me for my mother's death, seeing as she died giving birth to me.

When I entered the house, I went straight to my room, not even bothering to close it the door. I never really had any friends, for I was afraid to bring them home to him. I dumped all the things I didn't need from my backpack and started putting in extra clothes, money, books, and notebooks. Writing and reading were the only source I had of escaping my life— leaving everything behind and not worrying about my father. I'm about to turn 18 in a week, and I couldn't wait because than I was considered as an adult, and I could leave my father. But I couldn't wait a week, for it was torture, and seemed an eternity for me. I had about 10, 11 years of torture already; I didn't want an other week.

As I got everything I needed, I put my backpack on and walked out of my room, only to come face to face with my father. Drunk and angry. He looked over me, than to my backpack.

"You were trying to leave girl!"

I shook my head, having stopped using my voice for so long.

He sneered at me, "you stupid whore!" His words came out slurred. My father moved closer to me, his steps stagger. "You killed the woman I loved! It was your fault!"

I took a step back, getting ready to run out towards the back way, not wanting to get hit, not anymore.

"All your fault! And now she's gone! Elizabeth is gone! And you're going to pay for it!"

As my father got ready to hit me, I turned around sharply and ran down the hall. I was about to reach the stairs, only to be grabbed by the backpack. My father turned me around and punched me. I fell backwards, down the staircase. I blacked out halfway down, but gain my conscious back at the bottom of the stairs. I stood up a little wobbly. As I pushed pressured on my right hand, pain shot through my whole arm. I knew than that it was probably broken.

"I swear I won't let you escape! You will pay for everything you bitch!"

I looked up at my father to see him walking down the stairs. I took off running out of the door, not once looking back. I heard my father yell cursing at me, as I stumbled to get away from him, from my life. I ran towards the UW Parkside College, running into the woods area they had. Good thing it was only a block away from where I used to live. As I stumbled over branches, I saw that the sun was going down and my dad's voice not too far behind.

I continued running deep into the woods and hid behind a large tree. When his voice faded, I sighed in relief, but I just than noticed the pain shooting through my stomach. I lifted my shirt to see I had bruises on both sides of my stomach.

'Great, my ribs are probably broken too.' I thought darkly, as I closed my eyes, letting go of my shirt.

My father's voice faded away from me, as I slid down the tree to the floor. I felt something warm trickle down my neck. I touched my neck with the tips of my fingers and brought them in front of me and saw blood. I felt myself get light headed and dizzy, my vision becoming foggy. I soon blacked out, praying that my father wouldn't find me.

--§--

I woke up to feel something crawling on me and pain shooting throughout my whole body. I looked down and saw a spider as big as my hand on my leg, looking at me with it's small, bitty eyes. I didn't want to scream, fear of someone finding me, so I did the next best thing; I jumped up and danced around like an idiot, my arms at my side, flapping them up and down like a chicken.

After five minutes of looking like an idiot, I held my stomach, remembering that it was bruised and my ribs probably broken, and the spider gone. Than pain shot through my right arm, and remembered that my wrist was broken also. I looked around my surrounding and notice I wasn't in the UW Parkside woods. I started walking one direction, in hopes of finding a street or somebody walking around here.

I kept hearing noises behind me and on my sides but I just ignored them, believing it was some kind of animal. After two hours of walking, I leaned against a tree, still lost in this new surrounding and out of breath because of my injuries. I breath in deeply, my pain getting worse by the minute. Than I felt warm liquid trickles down my neck once again, and I put my fingertips to my neck. When I brought them to my face, I saw blood. I looked around, trying to find a way out of these strange woods.

A thump to my right than caught my attention. I turned my head and saw a ugly black thing with armor and some kind of steel for a weapon. Than, at least six others walked behind the first one, all looking at me lustfully, hatred, and annoyance. I stared at them horrified, and thought up only one thing to do. I sprinted to my left, running as fast as I could. I heard those things running after me, and I panicked, not knowing what to do. I looked back and saw one of them with a bow and arrow. He was about to release it when I tripped over a log, the arrow whizzing above my head inches away.

I cried out in pain, tears going down my cheeks. I choked back a sob and turned on my back, forgetting that I had my backpack on. I saw those things surround me and smiling evilly at me. One of them walked up to me and picked me up.

"You look nice enough to have fun with." He grinned, looking up and down at me.

All I did was spit in his face as a response. He snarled at me and slapped me with his fist, knocking me down. He kicked me couple of times, getting out couple of cries, than stepped on my stomach, making me scream. Though, as quickly as the weight was on me, it was off of me. The thing fell next to me with a arrow in it's head. The other things scrambled about, as I stood up in pain.

I saw men in nice armor and swords fighting the things. They had long blonde or dark brown hair, going down to mid back, I think. But I didn't stick around to find out who they were. I ran out of there, not knowing where I was going, but the dizziness came back, as my vision once again became foggy. I stumbled over branches but continued to run. But having the pain worsen, I leaned against a tree on my side, crying. I couldn't see straight, nor walk for that matter.

I was getting tired of people hitting me, as if I was their damn punching bag. Darkness than edged around my vision, and it got bigger, and bigger, as more blood trickle down my neck and my left arm. I couldn't keep conscious anymore, so I let the darkness take me over, falling to the ground. But I didn't feel the ground, only a pair of arms around my waist, which I winced before blacking out, hoping that this was my end for good, and my life would be better.

--§--

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking several times to get a clear vision. I saw a creamy color ceiling, that arched upwards towards the middle.

"You are awake."

I looked to my left and saw a man with long dark brown hair and gray eyes. I gave a yelp and scrambled out of the bed I was in.

"Do not be afraid, little one. I am here to help you heal." He said, stepping closer.

I looked about the room, and saw a balcony to my right. Taking no chances, I ran to the balcony and jumped over the railing landing on my bare feet on marble floor. I looked down to notice I was wearing a shirt that passed my knees slightly and a pair of pants that was a light fabric.

"Stop!"

I looked up to the balcony, than bolted down the hallway. I passed other's who looked like the men in armor and in the room I was just in but I didn't stop for directions. I turned a corner, only to bump into some soldier guy, as we both fell to the floor, me on top of him. He looked up at me surprise, as I looked at him in surprise and horror. I stood up quickly and took off down another corner. I grabbed my stomach, as it started throbbing in pain.

"Stop!"

I heard the soldiers behind me yell. I ran into what looked like a garden and tried to find a way out. I saw a wall and a tree nearby, so I quicken my pace, despite the pain. I jumped over a bush, only to fall on my back, as I bumped into somebody, again. I looked up and saw a man with piercing blue eyes, blonde hair, and medieval clothing but nicer and fancier. Next to him was an older man who looked the same but had a beard. We stared at each other, not knowing what to think or say.

Than yelling could be heard behind me. The two men looked up, as I stood up and ran down another way.

"Stop that girl!"

I heard the man from the room yell. Before I could leave the gardens, however, I was grabbed around the waist. I struggled to get out, but their grip tightens, making me whimper in pain, tears streaking my face. I don't want to know who these people were or what they were going to do to me. The man from the room walked in front of me, he lifted my shirt up slightly. Than he lifted the sleeve on my left arm, than looked behind my head, looking at my injuries closely.

"You reopened the wound on your left arm, and the one behind your head."

I tried to struggle to get out but I couldn't, so I started to cry harder.

"Get her back to the healing room quickly. I do not want these wounds to get infected." He said, as couple of soldiers walked towards me.

I jumped up and kicked the soldiers, making them fall on their backs. I elbowed the person who held me but they just grunted and held me tighter. I cried out in pain, the tears flowing down faster. I shook my head, wanting to wake up from this nightmare and go home—will, not my original home, but a place I could call home.

"Stop struggling. You will only get yourself injured more." The man behind me said.

I stopped struggling, as the older man walked in front of me.

"Do not worry little one. We are not going to harm you. We are trying to help you."

He reached out towards me, so I cried out, covering my face on to the guy's shoulder, not wanting to get hit.

--Flash back--

My dad wanted to talk to me, so I walked down the stairs and into the living room, standing by the doorway. I remembered my father didn't beat me today, so I thought he stopped drinking. My dad looked up at me and smiled.

"Come here Magdalena."

I walked closer to him and when he was at arms reached, he grabbed my hair and pulled me to the floor.

"You killed her! You stupid bitch!"

I started crying, as he whipped me with his belt, than kick me, and punched me.

--End of flashback--


	2. chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I'll only saying this once. I don't own anything but my character and characters I added!

Summer Wind

Chapter 2

"Who would do this to make you act this way?"

I heard the man ask but I didn't response, afraid of getting hit.

"Could you please take her to the healing room, Prince Legolas. I want those wounds close up again."

I felt myself being picked up and carried down the hall. It didn't take long to enter the room I was in before. The guy, which I didn't hear his name by the way, put me down on the bed gently, as the other guy held a needle and a string. I whimpered as he came towards me, I just moved away, eyeing the needle.

"We need to re-close that wound on your arm, my lady." He said, trying to get closer.

I just shook my head furiously, moving towards the other side of the bed. I would have fallen over the edge, if it wasn't for that guy who carried me. He held on to me, as the guy with the needle came to the other side. I continued to whimper and move away, but the guy held me in place.

"I promise it wont hurt so much. It will be over soon." The guy who held me said softly.

I closed my eyes and moved my head to the side, not wanting to see anything. I grabbed the guy's arm and dig my nails into his skin, as the other guy started to close the wound. I heard the guy holding me grunt, knowing full well that my nails were going deep into his skin. But he deserved it, making me stay here, as that asshole put a fucking needle in me!

"All done." The asshole said.

I decided to just call him the asshole, since as I don't know his name. I opened my eyes, my left arm throbbing in extreme pain. I know they probably put something in me or on my arm to make it numb but it still hurt like hell. I than let go of the guy's arm, remembering that I still held a grip on him. The guy sighed in relief but also groaned in pain. The asshole than pushed my head down, as he looked at my wound on the head more closely.

"Okay, it doesn't seem that it opened all the way. I'll take those stitches out in couple of days. Now, may I see your ribs?"

The guy let go of me, as I cautiously grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it up above my belly button. The asshole started putting pressure around my rib cages, every touch I winced, hurting every time.

"Your ribs are still bruised." I sighed in relief, glad they weren't broken. "It will take couple of more days to heal."

"Did the Orcs do this to you?" The guy asked.

I looked at him confused, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Those black things who attacked you." He answered my confusion, as he furrowed his brow together also in confusion.

I looked down and shook my head.

"Than who would have hurt you?" He asked me more softly.

I looked up with tears in my eyes, my bottom lip trembling. He reached out to me but I moved my head, putting my knees close to my chest.

"Who would make you have so much fear?" He asked quietly.

"What is your name, little one?" The asshole asked me.

I just stared at the sheets, not wanting to speak. Hell, I haven't talked for ten years, eleven on my birthday. At seven years old was when I noticed if I talked, scream, or cry out, I would only make matters worse with my father.

"Can you not speak little one?" The asshole asked jokingly. Though I just continued to look down. "Oh." Was all he said and cleared his throat.

He than left the room, as I heard the door closed. I looked up to see if that guy also left, but nope! He was still sitting on the bed, looking at me curiously. I looked out of the balcony, sighing. I craddle my right arm, as it was still throbbing, telling me that I did sprain it when I fell down the stairs.

"Will you not speak? Or do you really cannot speak?" The guy asked.

I argued with myself, if I should speak or not. It was silence for a whole, than I decided.

"Magdalena." I looked at the guy's surprise face. "My name is Magdalena Vega."

For some reason, it felt nice to hear my voice again. It's been way to long since I used it! I don't even talk in school, at all! Not even to the teachers.

The guys smiled, "my name is Legolas. Nice to meet you."

I nodded my head, than look back out the balcony.

"Where am I?" I asked, not recognizing anything. "Am I still in Wisconsin?"

"I do not know of this Wees-con-sin, but you are in Mirkwood."

I frowned, never heard of the name. "Merk-wood?"

Legolas nodded. I turned back to the balcony, deciding not to talk again.

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. I heard Legolas sigh and felt the bed shift, as he got up.

"I will make sure someone will bring you something light to eat at dinner."

And with that, he left the room. I laid back done, going into a ball as best as I could. I was free. I was finally free of m y father. Of the horrible life I have lived. Now I don't have to look over my shoulder in fear of my father. I smiled, closing my eyes. Free.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"Bitch!"

I opened my eyes slightly, watching my father walk away. I laid there on the floor, not wanting to move. I finally let the tears fall, not wanting my father to see that I was crying. Even though I didn't do anything, my father has no right to treat me like this. I am his child. His only child. It was not my fault that my mother died at giving birth to me.

He didn't have to blame me, he should blame her for dieing, as I do. Because I had to grow up in fear, and learning how to dress, put on make up from friends I used to have. If she was still alive, maybe my father would be different. Maybe I wouldn't have to live in so much fear as I am right now. I finally let the darkness take me over, waiting for the next day to come.

Kids might hate school, thinking it's a prison, or hell. But I think it's paradise. My father is not around to beat me, yell at me, or cussing me out. To me, school is the one thing I could look forward to every morning. It's what I live for, knowing if I have an education, I could get a job, and leave my father.

"Bitch!.... It's all your fault!.... You kill my Elizabeth!.... I wish you were dead!.... Piece of shit...."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to see the sun rising, entering through the balcony. I gulp down the fear that has risen inside me from the dream. Three days has passed, and I was fully healed, except for couple of bruises but that's about it. I just have a few scars, not that that's any surprise to me, I'm used to having scars all over my body.

I don't know what kind of medicine or whatever they use but it works a lot faster to heal things, than back home, that's for sure. I moved about the room I was staying in, but never outside of it. Legolas comes in once in a while, trying to have a conversation but I think I talked to much the day I gave him my name

He continued to come in and talk but he gave up on me responding to him. I found out that he's the prince of Mirkwood, and that he hates his life because his father wants him to get marry soon and be king, so his father could go to Haven something or Dieing Heaves, I forgot what it was called.

He says that everyone treats him as if he's some kind of God or whatever, and he hates it. I walked over to the left side of the room and enter the bathroom. I saw that a bath was already there for me, so I took off the clothes they gave me and stepped into the circle tub-like. I felt the hot water take all the stress off my shoulder and the fear as well.

After half an hour, I stepped out and covered my body with a towel. I grabbed another one and started drying my hair, as they didn't have blow dryers. I walked into the main room, still drying my hair but I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Legolas walk in with a tray of food and a long dark blue cloth on his arm.

I looked at him blushing, not knowing what to do. After a few moments of awkward silence, Legolas cleared his throat and walked to the table between the balcony and the bed.

"I brought you your breakfast. And a dress for you to wear tonight." He held up the dress, what I assumed to be some kind of cloth and put it on the bed.

I saw a hint of silver in the dark blue.

"We are having some guest tonight, and if you shall come, my father suggest you wear this. Good day." He walked over to the door and left.

Oh god! That was embarrassing! I stood just how I was for I don't know how long. I couldn't even think what just happened. I than started to breathe in air, as I just notice that I was holding my breath. Finally sinking into my brain, I groaned in embarrassment and covered my face with the towel I was using to dry my hair with, trying to cool down my cheeks. I don't think I'll be going to that party.


	3. chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I'll only saying this once. I don't own anything but my character and characters I added!

Summer Wind

Chapter 3

I sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed, dressed in some brown breeches, and a big, long white shirt that fell to my knees. I couldn't find my backpack anywhere, and I sure as hell wasn't going to ask Legolas or any of the servants that came in here for it. I sat there deep in thought, my eyes on the dress laid out before me. I now know that I am in Middle Earth, and that Legolas and everyone here in Mirkwood were elves. I thought elves didn't exist but I guess I was wrong.

He told me a story of the Great War about a Ring. It was very interesting and kind of sad, for a lot of his friends died. Than my thoughts went back to the dress and the party.

__

'I could go to the party at the last minute. Or go in the beginning, than— no. I don't know what to do.'

I continued to ponder on it, than I came up with something.

__

'I could just leave when everyone is at the party. No one has to know.' I pondered on that last thought. _'That could work. I'll just leave a note to the king saying thanks but I couldn't stay here anymore. I could ask a servant to give it to him after the p—'_

I didn't finish my thought, as there was a knock at the door. The door opened and a head popped into the room. It was the king, Thran- something. I'm not even going to try and say his name, let alone think it. I put my left leg up, and crossed my arms above me knee, setting my chin on top of my arms.

"Good evening, Lady Magdalena." I nod my head, staring emotionally at the king. "I just came by to see if you were ready. But I now see that you decided not to go." I cast my eyes to the floor confused. His voice sounded, sad? "I'll take my leave than. Good night to you, Lady Magdalena." And with that, the king left the room, leaving me in my thoughts.

__

'Great, now I feel guilty.' I sighed in frustration, lieing back on the bed. _'What to do? What to do? Damn!'_

I sat up, than got off the bed. I stood in front of the dress and stare at it for a while. Sighing, I begin to strip off my clothes and put on the dress. Though I had one problem; I couldn't tie the laces on the back. I tried reaching it behind my back, and over my head, but I couldn't reach. I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at my reflection.

The bruises on my face have long been gone. But the other bruises were still visible but are converd by my clothing. I grabbed a brush that was on the dresser and brushed it through my hair, taking all the knots out. I than put on some lip gloss that I found around the make-up on the dresser. I walked over to the door and opened it slightly, looking about the hallway.

When I saw a female servant, Igrabbed her arm to get her attention. She turned, startled. I smiled apologetic to her, my eyebrows knitted together. I waved her inside, so she followed.

"What can I do for you, my lady?"

I grabbed my hair, which was waist long, and turn my back to her, pointing to the laces that are yet to be tied. I heard her start chuckling and tieing up the laces.

"There you are, my lady."

I turned around, and smiled, letting go of my hair. "Thank you." I said quietly.

The girl looked surprised, but smiled. "Would you like me to take you to the main hall?"

I nodded and smiled sheepishly. I followed her out of the room and donw the hallway. After turning from right to left for a couple of minutes, we finally rached two huge, white double doors, beautiful designs on them. I don't know how to describe the designs, there was just no words for them. Two armed elves opened the door, as light peered out from the room. I took in a deep breath, letting it go shakily.

--3rd POV--

Legolas stood in a circle with his friends from the Great War, as they haven't seen each other for two years.

"So your father wants you to decide on a wife soon?" A man asked.

He had unrull brown hair that was shoulder length, a crown on his head.

"Yes, and I have two weeks to find one." Legolas sighed, as he took a sip from his wine.

The door opened, getting everyone's attention. Everyone tried to see who it was at the entrance. Mummers could be heard, as the person at the door walked in slowly. Legolas was surprised to see who it was, as he heard his father say that she was not ready.

"Looks like she changed her mind." Legolas and his friends looked at King Thranduil, who was smiling.

--1st POV--

__

'Why did I come? I don't know anybody here. And they're starin'!'

I walked slowly into the enourmous room, scanning over everyone, tyring to find the king. When I saw him, I walked towars him, trying calm my nerves. Everyone parted as I walked past them, staring and whispereing things to their friend or partner or sibling. I took a deep breath and stopping front of the king. I bowed my head, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I tried not to look at Legolas, who stood next to his father, as I was still embarrssed about what happened earlier.

The king smiled, "I am glad you were able to join us." I smiled, glad to see him happy. He than looked up, "what happened to the music?"

Music started to play and everyone stopped staring, making me sigh in relief. I don't know why I'm here. I don't know anybody here and it's not like I talk anyways.

"Try to have some fun. Dance! Drink!" The king turned me around and lightly pushed me next to Legolas and his friends. "Introduce her to your friends, Legolas. Do not be rude. And one of you ask her to dance!" He pointed at the guys, making them laugh, as he smiled and walked away.

"Yes father." Legolas said, as he smiled a reassuring smile at me. He turned to his friends. "This is Magdalena Vega."

"The one you said that the guards found in the woods?" Asked a child, smiling at me curiously.

I think he was a child. He seems to look as an adult stuck in a child's body. There were three others like him also.

"Yes Pippin, it is. That is Peregrin Took. The curious Hobbit in this group."

"Pippin is find, my lady. Everyone calls me Pippin anyways." He smiled, bowing. I smiled back, bowing my head.

"Unless you're in trouble." Mumbled a Hobbit? I think that's what Legolas called him, next to Pippin.

"And that would be his cousin, Meriadoc Brandybuck, or just Merry. Next to him is Frodo Baggings, and next to him is Samwise Gamgee." I nodded to all of them, smiling politely.

Legolas than pointed to a man shorter than us, but taller than... the Hobbits! "This is Gimli."

"How do you do, my lady?" He bowed very low, a hand on his heart.

I giggled, smiling. I tried my best a curtsy, it was sloppy but it was the best I could do.

Than Legolas pointed to the taller men. "This is Faramir, his wife Éowyn, and her brother Éomer." They all said hello, as I just nodded to them. "And this is Aragorn, King of Gondor, and his wife Arwen."

I, once again, nodded to them. Than I saw two elves that looked alike, making me guess that they were twins.

"And here is Arwen's brothers; Elrohir and Elladan. Elrohir, Elladan, this is Magdalena Vega."

"Good evening my lady." They both bowed, as they took my right hand and kissed it.

I raised my eyebrows, knitting them together in disgust, nodding to them, trying not to be disrespectful. I heard most of the people in the group coughing to hide their laughter.

"Lady Magdalena." I turned around to see a male servant bowing. "King Thranduil would like to speak with you." I turned to the group and bowed my head, than followed the servant.

__

'Thran-duel. Thran-duel. Thranduil!' I smiled triumphantly at getting the king's name.

--3rd POV--

"She does not like to talk much, does she?" Elladan asked, watching Magdalena disappear into the crowd.

"No. She does not talk at all. It was only the one time when she tried to escape." Legolas took a sip of wine, shaking his head. "Some one has treated her badly to make her not talk at all. She was badly beaten when the guards brought her in, and it was not the work of Orcs."

"Who would do such a thing to a child?" Éomer asked, everyone feeling pity towards the young girl.

--1st POV--

I smiled a thank you as the servant presented me to Thranduil.

"Lady Magdalena, I would like you to meet Lord Elrond of Rivendel, Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien, Lord Glorfindel, and Gandalf the White." I nodded to them all.

"Can you not speak my lady?" Glorfindel asked jokingly, chuckling a bit.

But he quickly stopped, as I cast my eyes to the floor. I closed my eyes, as I felt something cold and a shadow go through my mind. I was glad that my hair shadowed my face.

"She has lost her voice ten years ago, eleven in four days on her birthday."

I snapped my eyes open and looked up to Lady Galadriel looking at me with pity and some other emotion I was used to seeing. Everyone else also looked at me in pity. But how did she know this?

**__**

'I can see and hear your thoughts.' I heard her voice inside my head. **_'How could a father do this to a child? His own child?'_** She paused a moment, as we each gazed at each other. The same cold and shadow past through my mind. Than she spoke again. **_'It was not your fault, little one. Do no blame your mother for dieing.'_**

I looked out to the gardens, wanting to get away as I felt the tears wield up in my eyes.

"I believe she would like some fresh air."

"Oh, will go ahead, Lady Magdalena. It is a bit warm in here."

I smiled and bowed my head, not wanting them to see my tears. I walked past them and into the gardens, walking away from the noise. How could I be a fool to let her read my thoughts! I will not forgive my mother. It was her fault that my life was hell! I felt the tears start to slip, but I tied not to let them fall. Anger, sadness, happiness, and wanting rose inside me.

"My lady?"

I jumped, startled by the voice. I turned around to see him, standing there with a concern look upon his face.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I'll only saying this once. I don't own anything but my character and characters I added!

Summer Wind

Chapter 4

Elrohir walked towards me with a worry expression. Why would he care about me? He doesn't know me?

"Are you all right?"

Nobody in this world cares about me, nor my world or whatever. I turned my head, feeling sobs rising up inside me. I didn't want to seem weak and cry in front of him. But to no avail, my shoulders started shaking.

__

'No one in any world cares about me! I was left alone to be teased and be somebody's punching bag! As if I don't have any feelings of my own!'

I bit my lip from crying out loud from that thought.

"My lady?"

I moved away, whimpering when I felt him move a strand of hair from my face.

"I am not going to hurt you my lady." His voice felt so close yet so far away.

More sobs raised inside me, my shoulders shaking uncontrollably. I didn't want him to see me like this. Why did my mom have to die? Why did my father beat me?

"Why doesn't anybody care about me?" I said out loud by mistake.

"Why do you say that my lady?"

I finally looked up to him, the tears silently going down my, probably flushed, cheeks. He looked shocked at me, as my tears wouldn't stop. I shook my head and turned around, walking further into the gardens, not able to face him or anybody right now.

"My lady?"

Elrohir stopped me. I shook my head, looking down. I felt him grab my chin and made me look at him.

"I may not know what happened in your past life, my lady. But you are away from the hurt, and pain. You do not need to _hate_ whatever it is that you hate and build so much anger and fear from it." Elrohir watched me carefully. "If you need to, cry. Let it out. Even if you do not talk, at least let all the anger and pain out of you by crying. There is no shame in that."

I let a sob escape my lips and cried harder. Elrohir crushed me into a hug, as I buried my face into the side of his neck. I thought I cried out all the pain years ago. I've been alone for a long time, yet the tears continued to come. Old wounds now re-open. But I don't feel alone. No. I feel safe, warmth, and actually feel wanted. I guess somebody did care. Even if they don't know me.

Like Thranduil, and Legolas. They were the first ones to actually care about me to let me stay here, talk to me as I was one of them, and healed my wounds. I felt my eyelids feel heavy, as I was beginning to get tired. The last thing I remembered was a woman's voice in the background and Elrohir picking me up.

--3rd POV--

Elrohir looked down at the girl in his arms. How it pained him to see a young child, especially a female, let it be mortal, Elf, or whatever, cry from sadness, anger, confusion. No one should be confused and not feel wanted.

__

'Who could have done this to you, my lady? You are so fragile, and sweet. Why would anyone hurt you, if it was not the work of Orcs?'

"I believe she is beginning to fall asleep, Elrohir."

Elrohir turned his head to see Lady Galadriel standing a few feet away. She walked graciously towards the immortal and mortal beings in front of her. Galadriel spoke once again in her bell-like voice. Soft, yet so much power behind it.

"Take Magdalena back to her room. It is right next to yours."

Elrohir looked down at Magdalena's half closed eyelids, so he lifted her in his arms. As her head fell on his shoulder, Magdalena was fast asleep.

"Good night, Lady Galadriel." Elrohir bowed his head.

Galadriel did the same and watched Elrohir take the mortal in his arms to her room.

"You will find someone to care for you, Magdalena. Someone to love you as one of them. To not take any advantage of you." Galadriel smiled sadly.

__

'You may be from a different world, but now you belong here. No one will ever hurt you again... My precious niece.'

--1st POV Dream--

I awoke to a banging at my door. Getting out of the warm, comfy bed, I walked over to the door and opened them. I stood there shocked, surprise, and fear. Standing in front of me was my father. Drunk, angry, a scolded look, and hatred burning in his eyes.

"You stupid bitch!" He took a step forward, as I took two back. "You think you can just leave me!? You will pay for what you did!" He continued to advance me.

How could my father be here in Middle Earth? I thought I was the only one? And how did he pass through the palace guards? How did he know where to find me? I wanted to call out for help but I couldn't for the fear that has consumed me. I started to cry silently, until I felt the cold air, and the railing of the balcony.

I had no way of escaping now. My father had me trap and he was going to kill me now. I shook my head.

"I didn't kill her."

"Shut up!"

"But I didn't kill her!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" My father punched me across the left cheek.

I fell to the floor, blood spilling from my busted lip. My cheek throbbed in pain, as my father grabbed me by the neck. He leaned me over the railing.

"You will die tonight!" My father snarled.

I saw his eyes turn a bright red, golden color, as his voice was also sound different. He than had another face merged with his own, making him look even scarier. I was than brought back to the balcony and dropped to the floor. My father fell to the floor, a few feet away from me, a dagger in his stomach. He looked at me in pure hatred and shocked. The same double face and bright red, golden eyes.

"You stupid whore!" Than he fell with a thump. Dead.

I whimpered standing up, fear and confused as to what happened. I than saw Elrohir looking at my neck for any kind of injury.

"He did not hurt you, did he my lady?"

I didn't answer him. I just cried and hugged him tightly, scared of what might have happened.

"Shh, it's all right. I am here. No one is going to hurt you." His voice now sounded so soft and far away.

I closed my eyes, sighing in relief. This is where I belong. Somewhere I was wanted.

--End of Dream--

I slowly opened my eyes to see Elrohir's eyes staring into mine with concern.

"It was only a nightmare. Do not worry, no one is going to hurt you."

I smiled and buried my face in his chest. I felt him hug me closer to him. I remember now. I cried myself to sleep in the gardens. I guess Elrohir brought me back to my room. I was glad for it, for if he wasn't here, I would still be having that nightmare.

"It is about dawn. Would you like to get ready for breakfast?" I shook my head. "You do not want breakfast?"

I sighed inwardly. If I'm gonna need something, I'm gonna have to talk. But before I could say anything, the door knob was turning. Elrohir and I looked at each other, than Elrohir got out of bed at lighting speed. He ran over to the balcony, as I put the sheets to my chin, pretending to be asleep.

I perked up my ears but didn't hear anyone, until the door closed and a tray being set down on the table. I than heard the door to my left open and water running. After couple of minutes, it was quiet. Than a door opened and closed. Opening one eye cautiously, I looked around. I picked up my head off of my pillow and looked around the room.

I got out of bed and walked over to the balcony. I put my arms around my waist, as I felt a cold air pass by me. I looked around the balcony and didn't see Elrohir anywhere. Shrugging, I turned around and jumped about five feet, startled. I pressed a hand above my heart, and closed my eyes.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you my lady." Elrohir said.

I opened my eyes, glaring at him. But smiling nonetheless. It wasn't his fault that he scared me. Will, it was in a way but whatever. I shook my head and waved my hand, dismissing it. I walked over to the table and sat down, looking at the tray. I grabbed an apple and pushed the tray away, not really hungry.

Elrohir sat across from me, staring curious and concern at me. I pointed to the tray if he wanted some.

"No, I think you should eat it." He pushed the tray towards me.

I arched an eyebrow, finishing my apple. I pushed the tray back to him and stood up. It was only one step when I felt Elrohir grab my arm. I turned to him, as he was standing up, glaring.

"You have to eat something, not just an apple."

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and turn to leave but Elrohir turned me around.

"I told you I was going to protect you. And if that means I have to force you to eat, I will."

He sat me down and I looked up to him, no emotion showing. I followed his every movement, as he sat next to me, pushing the tray towards me. It's not like I don't want to eat. But _he_ never fed me. So I rarely got hungry. That's why I'm so skinny. I'm not even average for a girl my age or healthy, for that matter.

I started at the food. It was some kind of soup, with bread on the side, grapes, and water. I took the spoon and filled it with the soup. I blew on it to cool it and took a small sip. Elrohir cleared his throat in disproval, so I put the whole thing in my mouth. I swallowed the warm liquid and looked up at Elrohir, not wanting anymore.

"Keep eating. I'll stay here until you finished the whole thing."

I sighed, and looked at the soup.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I'll only saying this once. I don't own anything but my character and characters I added!

Summer Wind

Chapter 5

About ten minutes later, I finished the soup, bread, water, and some grapes. During the whole time, I had to stop once in a while for my stomach didn't agree with the amount I was eating, and wanted it out of my system. I folded my legs on the chair, as I wrapped my arms around my waist, laying my head to the side, not feeling so well.

"Are you all right Lady Magdalena?" Elrohir asked concerned.

He got off his chair and kneeled next to me, his hand on my right cheek. I just nodded, smiling weakly.

"No you are not." He put his hand on my forehead.

I took his hand in mine and smiled. I knew I was going to regret it but if I don't say anything now, he will never leave me alone.

"I'm fine. Just not used to eating so much is all."

Elrohir had a shock and surprise look. I don't know if it was from me talking for the first time to him, or it was from what I said. He shook his head, than furrowed his eyebrows in both confusion and concern.

"What do you mean 'not eat so much'?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, looking at him tired. "You might want to go. Someone could be looking for you."

"I do not care. I will not leave you like this."

I shook my head. "I just need to adjust, is all. Go, now."

Elrohir hesitated to stand up but did so and walked slowly to the door. He looked back the whole time, not knowing what to do. When he reached the door, he looked around the hallway, and left, closing the door behind him. Putting my left hand to my mouth, I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. I threw up all that I just eaten. Feeling a lot weaker, I walked to the bed and flopped on my back, the sickness starting to pass over. Feeling too weak for anything, I started to drift off to sleep, not hearing the noise outside my balcony.

--§--

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I smiled and sighed in content at the caress ness on my cheek. It stops for a couple of seconds, than started again. I realized I moved to my side during my dreamless slumber. Yes, no nightmares of my father came to me this one time. I curled into a ball, not wanting the warm feeling inside me to leave. I started drifting again, hopefully to another dreamless sleep.

--§--

--1st POV, Elrohir--

After practicing for the archery contest throughout the whole morning, and half the afternoon, I went back to Magdalena's room to see if she was all right. I should not have left her alone. Not the way she was looking. As I reached her doors, I knocked but did not hear anything. So I tried again. Once again silence. So I slowly opened the door and poked my head inside.

The scene I saw made me smile, as I saw Magdalena on her bed, asleep. I walked inside, closing the door behind me, and walked over to her. I sat at the edge of the bed, watching her sleep. She looked so calm and peaceful when she was asleep, when she is not having a nightmare that is. The mortal than started to move to her side for a better position. Some of her honey brown hair falling onto her face.

I pushed her hair behind her ear. As my fingers touched her smooth tan skin, I shuddered inside. I do not know why I reacted like that. It's not like I have not touched a woman's skin before. Not able to fight the temptation, I caressed her cheek, loving the feeling. I saw Magdalena smile and sigh. I stopped, believing I woke her up. But she did not, so I started caressing her cheek once more.

She than curled into a ball. I smiled, as she looked like a small child. I leaned my head down and kissed her brow. Though, I do not know what came over me to do such thing, for she is mortal and I am immortal.

I moved to her ear, whispering in elvish. "Sweet dreams, little one."

Than I stood up and walked out to get some food for her when she awakes.

--§--

--1st POV, Legolas--

I was walking down the west wing hallway, knowing full well that this was Lady Magdalena's room was located. I turned the corner but quickly hid back. I peeked around the corner, seeing Elrohir closing the door to Magdalena's room. I wonder why he was in there? Magdalena does not talk. Not even to me anymore.

I better keep a close eye on Elrohir. It seems to me that he spent the night with Magdalena yesterday. For they both disappeared during the party last night. Though they could have not down what I think they have. Elrohir is not that stupid to do it with a mortal. No matter how beautiful she is. Though, I wouldn't blame him for having such thoughts. They have been in my mind also.

But we both know, we wouldn't give up our immortality for her. Not unless we love her. Which will probably not happen in a millennium.

--§--

--1st POV, Magdalena--

I awoke again, this time lying on my stomach. Groaning, I stretched out like a cat, my back and arms cracking. Sighing in relief at the wonderful feeling, I laid back down, smiling. It felt nice. Now all I needed was a nice long bath and a good massage. I than heard chuckling to my left. I quickly sat up and saw Elrohir trying to hold in his laughter.

I felt myself start blushing, and was thankful that the room was dark. I sat on my knees, staring at Elrohir, my head tilted to the side. I arched an eyebrow, wanting to know why he was in my room at this hour. Whatever hour it is.

"I came to see how you were feeling after breakfast. I did not feel right just leaving your side when you looked so ill."

I shook my head, waving a hand at the same time.

"Will, now that I know you are all right, I will take my leave. Good night, Lady Magdalena."

I nod my head, as he walked out of my room. I got off the bed and walked over to the balcony. I saw that it was now night but it was difficult for me to know what time it was. Because I didn't know how to tell time without a watch or digital clock. I closed my eyes, as I felt the wind blow towards me, cooling me down a bit.

I than felt somebody's eyes on me, so I snapped my eyes open to see a pair of bright red, golden color eyes. I screamed a bloody murder scream, as I stumbled backwards. I recognize those eyes. It was the same color of my father's eyes last night in my nightmare. I saw the figure jump out of the tree that was in front of my balcony, and stand on top of the railing.

I fell to the floor, still screaming. It was my father, yet not my father. He had the same body and almost face structure but it was not him. I heard the door pounding, as Elrohir's voice came through.

"Magdalena! Magdalena!!"

I stood up and ran towards the door but I was tackled half way. I tried to crawl away from him but he had a death grip on me. He turned me to my back, so I could face him. I than heard the king's voice, as will as Legolas, Lord Elrond, and other's that I met last night. I started crying, kicking, scratching, and biting but nothing worked.

Than it spoke in that voice that seemed to be a screeching noise with a snarl. He pressed a pure black dagger against my neck. The hilt had some kind of creature on it, it's mouth opened wide, showing it's teeth.

"Believe me when I say this, Dínenwen: Your turn will come. You will suffer the same fate as your father. The bloodline of the FallingStar will now be gone forever. And my revenge on the family will now be complete with you dead!"

My 'father' took the dagger and dugged it into my left upper arm. I cried out in pain and fear. I heard the door bust open, the weight of my 'father' off of me, than Elrohir hugging me. I grabbed his shirt for dear life, not wanting to be alone anymore. I don't know who that man was. He was not my father. He was somebody else. And what did he mean about this family bloodline of this FallingStar will be gone. And his revenge will be complete with me dead?

I didn't know what to think anymore. I don't know what's happening. I just want a normal life for once! I than heard Elrohir gasp and started talking to everybody in the room in elvish. But I didn't hear any of it, for I was weak already from the loss of blood when my 'father' dugged that dagger in my arm.

--§--

--3rd POV--

"Father, look!" Elrohir held up Magdalena's left arm.

Elrond kneeled down and gasped. "It is the symbol of Deachír from the Far East. But it was said that he died centuries ago." Elrond stood up, looking at everyone.

"It seems that he has return for a family member of the FallingStar has returned to this world." Galadriel said, as she took a step forward.

"You mean Magdalena has the bloodline of a FallingStar?" Legolas asked, confused.

"It seems that way."


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: I'll only saying this once. I don't own anything but my character and characters I added!

Summer Wind

Chapter 6

--3rd POV--

The next day, all those who were visiting now sat in a room, waiting for one of the lords to speak. After what happened the night before, King Thranduil decided to place Magdalena in another room in the east wing, posting some soldiers in front of her room. Elrohir did not leave Magdalena's side the whole night, afraid of the 'creature' will come back to get her. Though, he was needed at the council, and Elrohir did not wanted to go. But Lord Elrond finally got him to go.

Galadriel than stood up, looking at everyone. "Those of you who know of this new threat, knows the history behind it."

Thranduil, Elrond, Gandalf, and Glorfindel nodded sadly. Sighing, Galadriel prepared herself to tell the story but thought to show them instead. Whispering under her breath, Galadriel waved her right hand towards the middle. A thick white mist circled in a small ball, than it grew bigger, and bigger until the mist was big enough to see.

"Now see how this new threat became, and the history that depends on our future." Galadriel waved her right hand again, and a pictured formed.

--§--

--Vision--

A younger Galadriel walked down a hall next to a younger Elf who looks so much like Magdalena.

"The enemy has bred thousands of Orcs. He is ready to strike." Galadriel stopped walking and looked to the other Elf. "Many lives are going to perish, Elgalad."

Elgalad stared out in the far distant. Even from Lothlórien, black clouds circling on top of one mountain, as fire shot out of the top.

"Yes, I know. But I fear another, stronger shadow has been growing in my mind." Elgalad's voice is bell-like, yet distant.

"Lady Galadriel," Galadriel turned to a male Elf servant. "Lord Celeborn would like to speak with you."

Galadriel turned to Elgalad. "I'll be back sister."

And with that, Galadriel walked away, the male Elf still standing there, eying Elgalad. Once Galadriel was out of sight and hearing, the Elf walked behind Elgalad.

"Your time has come to pay for what your father did."

Elgalad's eyes widen. Before she could do anything, Elgalad gasped as pain shot through her body. Looking down, Elgalad saw the tip of a dagger covered in her blood. In one swift movement, the Elf pulled the dagger out. Elgalad fell to her knees, looking up as the Elf walked in front of her.

"Why?" She gasped out.

"Why?" The Elf's eyes blazed in anger. "Because of what your father did to me." He put the tip of the dagger on her neck. "I, Deachír, will destroy the FallingStar!" Deachír slit her throat.

--§--

A male Elf paced back and forth of a room. A baby wrapped in a bundle of cloths lays sound asleep in the middle of a bed.

"He betrayed me!"

"Of course." The Elf spun around to see Deachír. "You were the easiest to gain trust. You should know, Nenvîr, that I would kill the whole family line of FallingStar!" Deachír took out a dagger.

It was a pure black dagger the hilt had a dragon-like creature on it, it's mouth opened wide, showing it's teeth.

"This lovely dagger is the very same one that killed your lovely wife."

Nenvîr's eyes flared in anger. "You wont get away with this."

Deachír laughed, "oh, but I will." Deachír smirked, "and your daughter will pay also."

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!"

In blink of an eye, Deachír was in front of Nenvîr, the dagger in his heart. Deachír took out his dagger, and threw aside Nenvîr now dead body. He walked towards the bed, the dagger raised.

"You're the last one! My revenge will be complete with you dead!"

The doors than busted open, arrows whistling through the air. Deachír cried out, as an arrow pierced his left shoulder. He turned to see couple of guards, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"You will not touch my niece, Deachír."

Snarling, Deachír grabbed his cloak and turned, disappearing. "Your niece will soon die by my hands, Galadriel! You can count on that!"

Galadriel walked up to her niece and held her close to her as she cried.

"She is not safe here, Celeborn. Not until Deachír is dead."

Celeborn closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. Than he opened his eyes. "Do what you need to do, Galadriel. Until it is safe for Díenwen to return home."

Galadriel closed her eyes and muttered under her breath.

--§--

In a white modern room, doctors and nurses stood around a woman, who was giving birth, a man holding her hand.

"Push Elizabeth! One more. Push!" The doctor said, as the man squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth looked over to her right and saw a ghost like figure, which was Galadriel.

"Do not be alarm. I am here to ask a favor of you. Give birth to my niece, but to give one life, another must be taken."

Elizabeth looked to her husband, than back to Galadriel. "Take my life. My husband is the only one who can support my daughter."

Galadriel smiled. "Thank you. May whatever God bless you for what you have done."

"One more push, come on!"

Elizabeth gave her last push and laid back, her world becoming dark.

"No! Natalie! Don't leave me!" The man yelled.

--§--

"Elizabeth's husband than blamed Magdalena for his wife's death. Ever since she could walk, he has beaten Magdalena, sometimes to the point of death."

Elrohir, and Legolas gripped the arms on the seats.

"So her father was the one who had beat her when we found her." Legolas said, as he glanced at his father, than back to Galadriel.

"Yes, and the reason for her silence." Galadriel than smiled at Elrohir. "But I do believe she is speaking little now."

Elrohir blushed lightly. Legolas glanced at Elrohir, a flash of anger and jealousy passing his eyes.

"How could a father beat his own child?" Thranduil asked, shaking his head.

"What has the world of Men become too?" Elrond asked.

****

"Full of greed, anger, and lust."

Galadriel looked up to the entrance to see Magdalena standing there, a cloak around her.

--1st POV--

Everyone stood up immediately as soon as they saw me. I walked in further, shaking my head.

****

"Please sit down. I am fine."

"She says: Please sit down. She is fine." Galadriel told them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Galadriel asked, a bit concerned.

****

"Since King Thranduil asked how a father could beat his own child." I answered sadly. **_"So who was that thing that has controlled over my father and tired to kill me?"_**

"Your father?" Galadriel asked confused.

****

"Yeah, that 'thing' was my father but it wasn't him." I answered sadly.

Galadriel looked towards Gandalf. "Have you ever heard or seen a person controlled by someone else living inside them?"

"You mean like a spirit?" Gandalf asked a bit confused. Galadriel nodded her head. "No. I have not."

"Than could it possibly be that Deachír has gotten stronger these past centuries?" Galadriel asked, looking at Thranduil, Elrond, Gandalf, and Glorfindel in fear and worry.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Summer Wind

Chapter 7

I look at the elders, as they all became silent, and deep in thought. Than, Elrond spoke up.

"It could be that Deachír has gotten stronger."

"But how he controlled Lady Magdalena's father, I do not know." Glorfindel said.

"It is the only answer to this riddle as to how he knew of Magdalena. But why take so long to find her?" Thranduil asked, looking mostly at Gandalf.

Taking a deep breath, I answered for them. "Maybe he needed to find a body to use." Everyone turned to me as it was the first time for most of them to hear me speak.

"Someone who I would have feared over. Like my father."

I saw everyone shocked to hear me speak, but also thought over the theory.

"That could be." Elrond said, looking up. "Deachír always had a thing to scare his victims first, before destroying them."

I slightly whimpered at that statement, my eyes widening a bit.

"I believe you have frighten Lady Magdalena even more, Lord Elrond." Gandalf said, indicating to me.

"How did you ever escape my best guards?" Thranduil asked suddenly, changing the subject.

I felt myself blushing, as I smiled innocently. "I, um." I cleared my throat. "I asked them to take me to Lady Galadriel and for them not to come, for I don't need their protection and I would talk to you. But they wouldn't listen, so they are waiting outside the door right now."

"But Lady Magdalena, you need the guards to protect you from this new threat if one us is not with you."

I shook my head. "I will have to face my father sooner or later. I would rather it be sooner."

It was quiet for a while, until Aragorn spoke up. "It is late. We should rest, and wait for what tomorrow brings us." Everyone nodded in agreement, standing up.

"I will take Lady Magdalena to her room, for I desire to speak with her." Gandalf said.

I looked up at Gandalf, looking towards Legolas and Elrohir. I, too, looked in that direction and saw their disappointing sighs. Though they know not to argue with Gandalf. Gandalf walked up to me and offered me his arm. I took it gladly and he led me down the hall towards my new room, the two guards not too far behind. It was quiet for the first half, walking down to my room until Gandalf spoke up.

"Do not worry of your father. He will be all right once Deachír is destroyed. Your father will be normal again."

'That's what I'm afraid of.' I thought sourly.

I looked up from the ground and stopped, along with Gandalf, as Elrohir was leaning against my door, deep in thought.

I looked up at Gandalf, a smile on his face. "I will now take my leave. Goodnight Lady Magdalena." Gandalf turned and walked back the way we came.

I turned from Gandalf's retreating back and walked towards Elrohir. He seemed to be deep in though, for he didn't acknowledge until I tapped his shoulder. Elrohir jumped so bad, I started laughing. It was nice to laugh again. And that look on his face was priceless.

"Now that you had your laugh, and giving me an early grave," Elrohir said, smiling. "I wanted to talk to you, if it is all right that is."

I nodded my head, opening the door. Elrohir closed the door behind him, as I sat at the edge of my new bed.

"I do not want— No one wants you to roam Mirkwood by yourself." I sighed, lying back. "I know you do not want the protection but we do care about you. Especially King Thranduil. He has taken a fond of you."

I felt the bed shift, making me guess that Elrohir sat down next to me. I looked up at him, as he looked down at me in concern.

"No one likes to see anyone else, mortal, or immortal, perish in the hands of evil."

I turned my head the other way. Why would they care about me? They don't know me well enough to care. I felt Elrohir turn my face.

"We _do_ care, Lady Magdalena."

I sat up and hugged him. "Don't leave me alone, please."

Elrohir hugged me back, rubbing my lower back. "Do not worry. I will not leave your side, my lady."

--§--

That night, Magdalena laid asleep with Elrohir next to her, protecting her. Down the hall, a figure waited for Elrohir to walk out of Magdalena's room, but he never did. Cursing under their breath, the figure disappeared into the night.

Days past since the incident with Magdalena's 'father'. The men trained her how to fight with and without a weapon. Though she still wasn't perfect, Magdalena trained whenever she was bored. Magdalena also went horseback riding with Arwen, Éowyn, and Émore. Or walking through the palace with the Hobbits, Gimli, Legolas, and Thranduil's two best guards. Or she a walk in the woods or the market with Gandalf.

Now on the day of her birthday, Magdalena was going to have a big surprise.

--1st POV—

I was deep asleep when I felt something wet and cold touch the side of my face. Shaking my head and groaning, I turned to my side. Than something started climbing up on my back and stayed on my arm. I, being so freaked out it was a spider again, I opened my eyes and sat up, shoving whatever it was climbing on me.

But I than stop, as I saw a black fury ball move around. When it turned, I saw four feet and a white belly. Two hazel/green eyes started into my own, a fury tale swishing side to side.

'It's so cute!' I thought, as I picked him up. I saw that his ears were pointed, like a cat, and knew it was related to some kind of wolf. _What to name ya.'_

I thought over the possible names, some I liked, other's I didn't. Than I thought up a name.

'I know!' I though happily. "Link!" I said out loud, smiling.

Link moved his tale; I guessed he likes the name. Thank you video games! Chuckling, I put Link down and just watched him sniff around the bed. Link looked up at the door, and growled. I looked at the door, grabbing a dagger under my pillow, for safe keeping. The door opened and I was about to take out the dagger but stopped as it was only Cellin.

I let go of the dagger and smiled at her, as she closed the door.

"Good morning, Lady Magdalena."

"Morning." I said quietly.

Link cautiously walked towards Cellin.

"Oh, it's soo cute! What is it name?" Cellin asked, picking Link up.

"Link." I smiled as she hugged Link to her chest, moving side to side.

I laughed at the sight, crossing my legs. Somebody than knocked at the door.

"Lady Magdalena?"

Cellin opened the door, letting Gandalf enter. I smiled, nodding my head.

"Would you like to take a walk in the woods today?"

Smiling, I quickly got out of bed and walked behind the screen, taking my pajamas off.

"I'll take that as a yes." I heard Gandalf say, chuckling.

I put on brown breeches, a blue shirt that was open a bit in the front, un-tucked, and some knee high boots. I also put a belt on, that held some daggers. I walked from behind the screen, grabbing my hair. With my free hand, I grabbed a thick leader band that held my hair in a low pony tale. Cellin had to tie the band for me.

Gandalf held out his arm, "shall we?"

"We shall." I said, taking his arm.

"Have fun!" Cellin said, as we walked down the hall, Link in front of us.

"I see you have a new friend. Who gave it to you?" Gandalf asked, looking at Link.

I shrugged, now thinking about it. "I don't know. I found him on my bed. He was my alarm clock this morning."

We walked out into the gardens, and towards the stables.

"Mind if we first go on horseback?"

I shook my head, as we walked inside to see all the beautiful horses. I walked over to a brown horse. I stroked her nose, as I walked inside. Her name is Dûêlroch, which, I found out from Elrohir, means Nightfall Star Horse. I put the saddle on her, than grabbed a sheathe sword that I leave in Dûêlroch's stable for when I ride out. I tied it to the saddle, covering it with the blanket that was under the saddle.

I grabbed the reins and walked out of the stables, Gandalf waiting on Shadowfax. I picked up Link and got on Dûêlroch.

"Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: If you haven't noticed yet, I replaced the Authors Note with chapter 7! And I'm sorry to take so long to update. But my mom got a new computer and it doesn't have a floppy drive, so I couldn't put my stories into this computer. But I'll try to update the stories that I DID save on the floppy disk, and is ready to update at school.

Summer Wind

Chapter 8

We rode for maybe an hour (I still can't tell time, not matter how hard everyone tries to teach me), I admired the beauty around me. Even though there was still danger out here, it was all beautiful. Gandalf than stopped in font of a river that sparkled from the sun. We got off the horses, letting them rest for a while. I put Link down, as I sat down near the water. Gandalf stood next to me, looking past the trees in thought.

"How old are you today, Lady Magdalena?"

"Eighteen, why?" I looked at Gandalf curiously.

"Well, it is said that at one and eight years of age, the son or daughter must find someone to marry."

I looked at Gandalf in horror and disbelief. "But I don't fuckin' belong here! I can't marry some asshole, because I will leave when there's a way back to my world!"

Gandalf looked at me with a sympathy look. "I do not think there is a way back, Lady Magdalena." Gandalf shook his head. "You cannot go back to your old world. Your old life. You do not belong there but here."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" I shook my head in confusion.

But Gandalf couldn't answer me because Link started to growl towards the other side of the river. We both stood up, our weapon's drawn. Gandalf had a long sword and his staff, as I had only daggers. Something than walked out of the darkness slowly, followed by another thing.

I slightly whimpered as a huge, and I mean HUGE! Spiders walked into the light. Their eyes seemed to glare at us, as a disgusting loud growl came from it's mouth. Than, they both jumped over the river, jumping in back of us. We turned around, but the spider was too fast for me, and knocked me into the river, my dagger's also knocked out. It's hairy leg pinning me down into the water.

I tried to reach my thigh, were I had another dagger hidden, I didn't even want to touch that things leg. As I was running out of air, I finally reached the dagger. I took it out of it's sheathe and stabbed the spider. I heard a nasty shrieking noise as I surface for air. I saw the spider was about to attack again, as it was angry at me. So I threw my dagger, landing in it's eyes. It shrieked even more, it's eyes closed, as it moved back, shaking it's head. I stood up, the water not that deep only thigh high, and ran over to Gandalf, who easily beat the other spider. The spider than quickly turned and just went away.

Scared out of my skin, I fell to my knees, touching the place where it's leg was holding me down. Link walked up to me, whimpering a bit. He licked my hand, looking up at me in worry.

"We should go back to the palace. It is now too dangerous to be out here."

I nodded in agreement, as I grabbed Link, and quickly stood up and walked up to Dûêlroch. I got on her, and Gandalf and I galloped back towards the palace.

"First we must stop at the market; I need to pick up some things."

"That's fine with me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I followed Gandalf from stand from stand, from stand. He bought a lot of different things, including some fabric. I don't know what for, but hey, that's his business, not mine. After another hour or two, we rode back to the palace, thankfully dried.

"Lady Magdalena, you should dress up nice for tonight's dinner."

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Gandalf just smiled and walked away. Oh, how I fucking hate it when he does that! I walked back to my room, thinking over as to why Gandalf wants me to dress up tonight.

"I see you got my present. I take it that you like him?"

I looked up to see Elrohir leaning against a statue.

"You gave him to me?" Elrohir smiled. I smiled back and hugged him. "Thank you! He is soo cute! Even Cellin said it was cute!"

Elrohir chuckled. "I am glad you like him. I hope you have given him a name."

I let go of Elrohir and we started to walk towards the garden. "Yes. I named him Link."

"Link? Strange name, but it suits him in a way."

Link happily walked in front of us, looking left from right.

"So what can I do for you?" I asked, looking at the different plants

"Nothing really. Just a walk I guess."

I knitted my eyebrows, looking at Elrohir. "What is wrong with everyone today?"

Elrohir looked at me. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone is just not acting themselves."

"Afternoon Lady Magdalena."

I turned to see Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, and Gimli.

I nod my head, "afternoon." I said quietly."

__

'Something is going on. I could tell.' I thought, looking at everyone suspiciously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer Wind**

**Chapter 9**

"You best get to your room and get ready for dinner, Lady Magdalena." Arwen said, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards my room.

Yes, she was dragging me. She was going on about what to do with my hair, what dress I was going to wear, and who was available. I was shocked in fear when she said who was available. The day's event of what Gandalf told me about getting married at eighteen came back to me. Right before we were almost out of sight, I looked back to Elrohir in fear. He just smiled at me and said something to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, who all smiled. I gave a confused look to Elrohir before I was completely out of sight.

When we entered my room, a couple of servants were already waiting inside, waiting for Arwen's instructions. And Link wagging's his tale on top of my bed.

**--§--**

After an hour of taking a bath, another hour of Arwen doing something with my hair that would be 'acceptable' at this dinner. But after arguing for half an hour, she decided to keep my hair down, the sides twisted and pulled back, wrapped around with a silver string that tied it. She also curled the ends of my hair. How she did it, I got no idea. Than , there was another half hour of arguing about wearing a _dress_ and jewelry. This time, Arwen won that argument and, she gave me a dark emerald dress.

The sleeves were long, it covered my finger tips only couple of inches. It was tight to my chest to my waist, and the rest just flowed down around my feet. A golden string was tied around my waist, what it was for, I don't know. Arwen put a plain necklace on me with a sapphire diamond shape as a heart. It kinda reminded me of that necklace that was real and was in that movie _Titanic_. I forgot what it was called, but it was like that.

I stood in front of the mirror in awe. What I saw in the mirror was a girl who was beautiful. But it wasn't me. It just couldn't be. I can't be beautiful, I never was, and never will be.

Arwen a bit to the side with the servants, all smiling, Arwen for her finished project. She walked next to me and looked in the mirror, her eyes shining as if she knew something that I didn't.

"Ready to go to dinner?" She asked, pulling me to the door.

I nodded, "I guess." I whispered, nodding a thank you to the servants.

I looked back into the room before I closed the door. I saw the two servants give each other a look that clearly said they knew something was about to happen. Now I knew everyone was up to something, and I didn't like it one bit.

**--§--**

–3rd POV, 3 days earlier–

A person cloaked in black, the hood covering their face walked over to a black spiked door. A big black Uruk-hai opened the door for the cloaked person, bowing as he passed by. Once the person was inside, the door closed loudly in the circling dark room. In the middle of the room stood not but a single pillar that only went waist high. The person walked towards it slowly, not taking it's eye off of the thin round bin on top of the middle of the pillar.

The person stopped and opened the front of their cloak. They took out their hands from inside, holding a rounded cloth. While unwrapping the cloth, the person moved the object over the thin round bin. Once the cloth was completely gone, he let it fall to the floor, setting the object on top of the bin. The person than started to laugh evilly, taking a step back. The person held their hand on top of the object, standing only at arms length. The blackness inside the ball started to swirl around; slow at first, than faster and faster.

Than, a fiery red color became visible in the middle, faded into blackness at the edges. An image of a single person in front of a mirror, admiring herself in awe. Taking their hand away from the ball, the person spoke lowly, and deadly, with venom in their voice.

"With this Palantཽr, you, Dཽenwen are _never_ alone! I will be watching you tonight!"

An Orc than came and bowed to the person. "We are ready my lord."

"Good. Prepare to leave for Mirkwood tonight!"

"Yes my lord." The Orc bowed and left.

"In three days, the bloodline of the FallingStar shall end."

**--§--**

A Uruk-hai leader looked into the entrance of the gardens. Some Elves were outside walking around, talking. Most were just standing around, admiring the stars, or the flowers.

"When do we attack!?" An Orc whispered with a snarl.

"When we see our target. Be patient, you maggot. Our Lord said she would go outside to breathe the air. You know he's never wrong."

**--§--**

–1st POV–

We continued to walk down the hall in silence, both me and Arwen deep in thought. Will, actually I was just dozing off, not really paying attention to anything or thinking anything. I was snapped out of my doze when Arwen stopped me in front of the two white, huge double doors. The same ones that I stood in front of in the first party I went to. I took a deep breath, not knowing what other's would say when they saw me.

"Do not worry, Lady Magdalena. Everything will be fine." Arwen whispered as the guards opened the doors.

I looked at Arwen, smiling. I nodded to her and turned, the both of us entering the room. Everybody turned as we entered. I smiled nervously, scanning the room. I thought this was only a dinner, not a party.

"Arwen, what's going on?" I whispered, still looking around.

Arwen didn't answer me, so I turned to her, only to see her give me a quick glance with a smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow nervously, looking straight ahead to the middle of the room. There stood Thranduil, smiling at me. He looked down at me, never losing his smile. He opened his arms to the side.

"Welcome, Lady Magdalena, to your party."

I looked at him confused, "my party, my lord?"

"Yes, your party to celebrate your one and eight birthday." He put an arm around my shoulders and turned me around.

I was taken back by this. I thought we were only going to have dinner with the friends I have made. Thranduil than looked up to the rest of the guest.

"Thank you all for coming., as tradition goes, she will have to find a husband." I looked at Thranduil in surprise. "And though Lady Magdalena has no family here, that said husband will have to get through me, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn."

I saw most of the men groaning and crestfallen. I looked over to Legolas, who smiled at me, than over to Elrohir, who nodded me that it will be okay.

"Now, dance, eat, drink! Lady Magdalena will choose someone by midnight. If not, we will choose for her." He signaled the musicians, who started to play.

I looked to Thranduil. "My lord, do I really have to choose somebody? I am still young, and have a life ahead of me."

Thranduil put his hands on my shoulder, "I am terribly sorry but it is tradition for a woman to be married at your age. Gandalf has told you this, did he not?"

"Yes, but I didn't think I would really have to choose a husband." I quietly argued.

Thranduil smiled at me sadly and sympathetic. "I am sorry, Magdalena. But those are the laws, not just in my kingdom, but in other kingdom's as well."

He than walked away, leaving me there by myself. I felt the tears in my eyes but I blinked them back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned to see Legolas smiling just as his father just did a while ago. The rest of his friends also came by to stand by me, giving me sympathetic looks.

"Do not worry Lady Magdalena, we would make sure who ever comes to ask for your hand in marriage, we would scare them off!" Pippin said, smiling at me.

I chuckled, and kneeled down. I ruffled his hair, "you would do that for me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. We are friends, Lady Magdalena."

I looked to Frodo and smiled. I stood up, looking at them all. Everyone nodded in agreement. I actually had friends here, and I didn't even know it. I looked straight at Elrohir who was looking at me with an unknown expression that I couldn't figure out what it was. But his eyes, his grey eyes gave out emotions that I didn't understand. It was hope, jealously, and concern.

"Excuse me, Lady Magdalena." I turned my head to see an Elf smiling at me. I smiled back, unsure. "Would you like to dance?"

I opened my mouth, though no words came out. He had long brown hair, and crystal blue eyes, which reminded me of Legolas' eyes. He wore a dark blue tunic and matching breeches.

"Listen here, my lord!" Pippin said, walking in front of me. "If you want to dance with Lady Magdalena, you would have to answer to us first."

"And what would I have to answer?" The Elf asked, a bit impatient might I ad.

"What's your name, for starters."

"Pendhem, son of Farother." He smiled proudly, a bit proudly.

Merry stood next to his cousin. "Have you ever bedded other females before?"

Faramir, ༄༅omer, Elladan, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas walked in front of me, all asking questions at the same time. Elrohir grabbed my hand and quickly took me away. We walked out into the gardens, moving away from the windows. I started to laugh, as Elrohir didn't let go of my hand. It felt rather nice, though I knew I wouldn't have a chance with him.

"Poor P-P-Pen- What was his name?" I asked, my laugh subsiding.

"Pendhem." Elrohir said, smiling.

"Yeah! Poor him. Being ask all those questions." I shook my head and look around the garden.

It was a cool night, and not a single cloud out. I felt Elrohir tug my hand, leading me to a bench near by. We sat down, I looked at a half bloomed red rose next to the bench. Almost as if the rose was giving itself to me. I don't know why, but I felt comfortable, yet shy with Elrohir. Though, I was also scared at the way I felt around him.

"You look so beautiful Magdalena." I heard Elrohir say.

I looked down at the ground. "No I'm not." I whispered.

Elrohir turned my head so I would look at him. I just than realized just how close we were together.

"Yes you are, and don't tell anyone else tell you other wise."

His thumb started to caress my cheek. His touch giving me a warm feeling. He leaned in, staring into my eyes. I didn't know what to do, or think. I just stared back at Elrohir, just as his lips brushed against mine. My eyes fluttered shut, as he continued to kiss me. But than I pulled away, feeling my cheeks burning up. I looked back down in my shyness. Curse my shyness. But it was my first kiss. Elrohir took my chin once more, smiling down at me.

"Do not tell me that, that was your first kiss my lady?" He said in a almost teasing tone.

I felt my blush turning a brighter red. He chuckled softly, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"It was wonderful." He whispered against me lips, his warm breath tickling me.

I than heard a noise to the right of us, than Elves were screaming and running away. We stood up, looking to the right.

"Uruk-hai's! And Orcs!" One of them yelled as they passed us by.

I looked at Elrohir, than straight ahead. I gasped in horror, as a black ugly looking creature ran out from behind some bushes.

"Oh god, Elrohir!" I grabbed the back of his tunic, hiding behind him.

"Magdalena, you must run back inside, and warn the others."

"But-" I protested but Elrohir interrupted me, turning me around.

"No! This is dangerous, you must go back inside!" He gave me a quick kiss, than pushed me towards the building. "Now quickly!" Elrohir turned back around, unsheathing his sword.

I walked backwards, than turned around only to find that my way was blocked by another ugly creature. I shrieked, and jumped back.

"Elrohir!" I quickly turned my head to see him busy with a couple of those creatures.

I looked back to the creature, only to meet a black fist hitting my face, than blacking out.

–3rd POV–

"Elrohir!"

Elrohir couldn't turn around for Uruk-hai's surrounded him. He cut off a head off a Uruk-hai, and turned around to cut through to Magdalena. But what he saw made his heart tighten. A Uruk-hai picked up an unconscious Magdalena and yelled to the others.

"We have what we came for. Lets go back!"

Elrohir was about to run to them to save her, but a Uruk-hai came from behind him and hit his head. Elrohir fell to the floor, groaning in pain. He turned to his back and saw the same Uruk-hai about to strike him, but an arrow pierced his heart. Elrohir quickly stood up to see his friends running to him, as well as the Thranduil.

"Were is Magdalena!?" Thranduil asked, looking around.

"They have taken her!" Elrohir yelled, at the brink of tears.

Though, those tears were of anger, and sadness.

"Deachír!" Galadriel snarled, looking at Thranduil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summer Wind**

**Chapter 10**

–3rd POV--

Galadriel paced in the throne room, and that was very rare to see for she was usually calm about things.

"If I ever see Deachir once more, I would make him go insane slowly." Galadriel said softly, yet deadly.

"Calm yourself, Galadriel. The men went to retrieve Magdalena back." Arwen said, guiding her grandmother to sit down.

"Magdalena will be returned." Thranduil said from his seat on his throne. "My soon took his best warriors with him. They WILL bring Magdalena back." Thranduil slammed his fist on to the armchair.

"Magdalena's father is not real." Elrond said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"No matter how much power Deachir has gotten over these past centuries, there could be no possible of ever bringing a man to this world."

"Not, unless of course, something happened that also brought a man to this world." Galadriel said slowly.

Arwen looked up to her father, remembering the words he spoken only a few days past.

"Like the fear Magdalena has over her father."

The three Elven lords looked at each other shocked and surprise. Galadriel stood up and walked out of the throne room. Arwen made to stand, but Elrond stopped her.

"Leave her, she has business to tend."

**-§--**

Galadriel walked down a path in the garden, surrounded by many colors of different of rare and familiar plants. Walking under an archway of ivy intertwining together. Turning the left, Galadriel walked towards a birdbath, putting her right hand over the water.

As she talks in elvish, a mist starts to from on top of the water.

"Sleep a while, and dream for what seemed like hours. Let your spirit guide you with another of what your heart desires. To see what is most important now in your life, for your future to come in place." Galadriel's voice echoed into the darkness of the night. Holding a mystical power within.

**-§--**

–1st POV--

My head hurt. That's all I could think about. The damn throbbing pain on the side of my head wouldn't leave. After a few seconds, I felt myself moving, or rather, someone moving underneath me. I carefully open my eyes to slits and saw black feet and the ground illuminated by a blue color-like, probably the moon. But guessing on the way the light was coming from, I've been out cold for a few hours. Though, I could tell we weren't in the land of Mirkwood anymore, because I've been around the outside borders and could tell just how a forest floor should look like. And the ground beneath does not look like a forest ground.

I quickly closed my eyes as the creature that was holding my suddenly stop, along with the other thundering sound of running feet.

"They are following us, and they're not too far behind!" I'm guessing the leader, said. "We have to shake them off our track! Lord Deachir would have our heads if they find out our Lord's castle!"

The creatures started moving again. As the creature that was holding me shifted me into a more comfortable position on his shoulder, I felt the cold metal of my twin dagger's sheathe on my thighs, as well as the hilts. I guess the creatures were pretty stupid to not look fo any weapons on me. Though, I wasn't stupid either. I don't know how many of those creatures were there, so I ain't going to be hero and start fighting them. So, I just kept still, trying to stay calm.

I was already missing Elrohir, I wish I listened to him and just ran back inside. I felt a few tears escape through my closed eyelids. I hope someone would find me quick, I don't want to face who ever I was suppose to face.

**-§--**

–Other side of Caradhruas–

For the past three days, Magdalena has been thrown on the ground, and from shoulder to shoulder of different Uruk-hai's. She was also beaten when she refused to speak or served them n any way. Magdalena's hair has been out of place, her emerald dress has been dirtied with dirt, and torn in various of places. Magdalena now sat still against a tree, as the Uruk-hai's talked or ate around a fire. Magdalena drifted off into a slumber, a dream that will confuse and scare Magdalena.

**-§--**

–Dream–

_Magdalena opened her eyes to see the halls of the palace of Mirkwood. Looking around, Magdalena felt a hand pressed against her lower back, and quickly turned around, fear raising inside her, yet relief at the same time. Once she saw the face the one person she felt safe with, Magdalena relaxed and smiled._

"_Elrohir." She whispered._

"_Follow me." Elrohir took her hand in his and started to led her down the hall._

_Not too long, Elrohir and Magdalena entered the same garden as Galadriel did. Looking up to Elrohir, Magdalena silently questioned him. He simply smile, and nod his goodbye, turning away. Turning back around, Magdalena begin to walk forward, wondering why Elrohir brought her here or left her by herself. As Magdalena passed under an archway of ivy, she looked to her right, Magdalena saw nothing but plants and a wall-covered ivy. Looking over to the left, she saw Galadriel dressed all in white and glowing._

_She was behind a birdbath, smiling at Magdalena._

'_**Do not be afraid, little one. I only want to share with you what you need to know.'**_

_Magdalena shivered at the coldness inside her head. Walking towards the Lady, Magdalena stared to the water, the reflection of the dark sky above. Looking up to Galadriel, Magdalena stopped in front of the birdbath._

"_You, little one, are here to find answers you seek. But also to find what destiny has been chosen for you of your coming, as will as your past." Galadriel swiftly, and gracefully, moved her left hand above the water to the right and back again._

_A mist formed above the water, making Magdalena gasp in surprise. Taking a step forward, Magdalena looked up to Galadriel in puzzlement. Galadriel stretched out her right hand, indicating Magdalena to looked into the water. Pushing down her nerves, Magdalena looked down to the mist, only to see it part and show nothing but blackness in the water. In matter of seconds, a picture formed._

_It showed what Galadriel had shown everyone the day of her sisters death. Once that was done, blackness took over, but not until another picture came up. This time, it was Elrohir holding a girl with mid brown hair, and grey eyes. The girl laughed, as Elrohir swung her up in the air. Magdalena tired to look away but couldn't. She felt the tears at the brim of her eyes. Elrohir then rocked side to side, singing softly to the girl. Once she was asleep, Elrohir laid her down on the bed, putting the covers to her chin. Kissing her brow, Elrohir left the room._

_He walked down the hall, eight doors away, and opened another. Elrohir quietly closed he door, and walked forward, smiling at the back of a figure, who stood out in the balcony. Magdalena figured it was a woman, as the curves of her body were perfect in every place. Elrohir put his arms around her waist, making the woman jump. She quickly turned around, fear forming in her eyes, but was quickly replaced with relief and a smile._

_Magdalena held back a gasp as she saw the woman's face. It was no other than herself. Elrohir leaned in to kiss her, the picture quickly gone in matter of seconds. It was replaced with the reflection of the stars above._

_Magdalena stumbled back, looking at the water. "What the hell was that?" Her voice quivered._

"_It showed your past, who you really are. As well as your future once this is all over." Galadriel said softly._

_Magdalena shook her head. "I'm dreaming. It's nothing but a damn dream that I will wake up in any second."_

"_It may be a dream, Dinenwen, but what I have showed you is truly real."_

_Before Magdalena could say anything else, she was suddenly jerked awake._

–End of dream–

**-§--**

A Uruk-hai kicked Magdalena awake.

"Wake up, mortal bitch." The Uruk-hai turned to a companion of his next to him. "Pick her up."


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING!**

**This chapter has rape and some things that are not for 14 year olds and down! If you are 14 and below, yet you still read this chapter, don't go blaming me or suing me because I have gave out a warning! You've been warned!**

**Summer Wind**

**Chapter 11**

I don't know how long it has been since I was captured. All I know was that I was hungry, thirsty, and desperately need of a bath. I haven't took a bath in a while, though I had some chances but those damn creatures would have to stand and watch. Not gonna happen. The worst part, the creatures found my daggers and took them away, then beat me afterwards. I was being dragged by a rope that was tied around my wrists. I was covered in dirt and sweat, not a very good combination.

I figure I had dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep. Every time we stopped for rest, I would stay awake, wishing that someone would come and rescue me from these foul things. Because I was tired, I was falling behind the creature. He pulled the rope so hard, I tripped and fell forward, getting even more dirtier. I felt the creature pick me up harshly, it's nail's digging into my arm.

"Get up whore!"

I cleaned some of the dirt off with my shoulder. About some hours or so, we walked out of the forest we have been walking through and in front of a castle. It was built into the mountain that surrounded in the back and to the left of it. It could have been beautiful, if it was so dark looking and a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could tell something was about to happen. Something horrible. I just didn't know what. The creature behind me pushed me, as the one holding the rope pulled me, making fall once more.

This time, I fell on top of a sharp rock and cut my right knee. I cried out in pain but the creature paid no attention to me and just picked me up. I felt the blood trickle down my knee freely and heavily. I let the tears loose, not able to take the pain that was throbbing on my knee. As we walked through the gates and up to the main entrance. The main doors were at least fifty feet high, black spikes covering both doors. But in the middle of the black doors rested a head of a dragon, showing it's teeth, it's eyes a yellow, red color, glaring at the intruders who dared to enter. Down halfway was the bottom half and the tail of the dragon.

The eyes crepe me out because it reminded me of my 'father'. As we got half way, the creatures stopped before the doors, awaiting something. Than to my horror, the dragon spoke in a deep, rumbling sound, almost like thunder.

"_The Shadow Lord hopes you have brought the one who carries the blood of those of higher power."_

"Tell my lord we have indeed brought her." The leader grumbled, glaring up at the dragon.

The dragon's eyes moved to the leader than to me. I jumped back, the rope tightening around my wrists. It's eyes seemed to make me freeze on the spot, searching my soul, my mind. I felt a chill run down my spine, but I couldn't blink. I couldn't look away. The dragon's eyes had me in a trance that everything seemed to be a dream, yet it wasn't.

"_Thy one who shall pass over twice in two worlds,_

_Thy one who shall have the half blood of those above us,_

_Thy one who shall two different identities and not who they are,_

_Once ye draw thy blood from thee and drink,_

_Ye shall be immortal til the world passes over."_

The dragon's eyes shone brightly, the doors opening up. The creature pulled the rope, making me move forward. I felt like myself once more. We walked through the halfway open doors and when everyone was inside the castle, the doors closed with a loud bang, making me jump. The hallway we walked down was dark, or maybe it was just that the whole hallway was colored in black. There were many torches along the wall giving out enough light, but it was still dark. Also along the wall were statues of different dragons, creatures, and I'm guessing famous people.

What seemed like hours, but really it was only fifteen minutes, the creature in front of me stopped and turned to me. I took a sharp breath, as he walked forward. He took out a dagger and I thought he was going to kill me, so I closed my eyes. I felt my hands go free and I opened my eyes to see that he cut the ropes around my wrists. Before that thought registered into my mind, the creature dug his nails into my arm and threw me to the floor. I looked up as the creature closed the door.

Looking around, I saw that I was in a HUGE room, at least 20 feet. The room had torches every five feet from each other. The only furniture in here was a single king size bed in the far left in the middle of the room. I got up from the floor and ran to the door, trying to open it. But it was locked from the outside. Slamming my fist on the door, I turned around and scanned the rest of the room. Across from me was not a wall, but windows that had no opening, and touched the floor and ceiling. It had no shades, so I saw nothing but the forest and the dark sky full of stars and a full moon. On the right side, in front of the bed was a door.

I ran to it quickly, hoping it was another exit. I threw the door opened and saw a tub and a full length mirror on the corner, and some crystal clear bottles that held different kinds of liquids. Some clear like gel, others all cloudy. Probably shampoo and conditioner. Candles on candle holders nailed to the wall were around the small room, at least a dozen or so candles. I looked back to the room and leaned back against the doorframe and the wall, sliding down. I cried silently, wishing that I would just wake up from this nightmare. As if someone heard my prayer, the door that only exited out of here opened.

As I looked over to see who it was, I saw nothing a person cloaked in black, the hood completely covering their face. I drew closer to the wall, hugging my knees closer to me. Sure, I could fight, I had my daggers still, but if it was my uncle. I shuddered at the thought. No matter how much I trained, I could never fight back against my uncle. Hot tears ran down my cheeks, as I whimpered slightly as the person walked towards me.

"Do not be afraid, Dinenwen."

It was a males voice that was a screeching noise with a snarl. I continued to back up against the wall, even though I had no more room.

The man, or Elf which ever one he is, kneeled in front of me, and slightly pushed up the hem of my dress above my right knee and put a hand over the wound. A dark violet light ran from his hand to my wound, and instantly healed, the blood that was flowing down freely disappeared. The man looked up to me, his face still covered in darkness. He then spoke again, this time with a snarl.

"Take a bath, you're filthy." He stood up and walked out of the door in just a couple of big strides.

Was this the same person who took over my uncle and tried to kill me? I shakily stood up, seeming to take the man's advice for some reason, and walked into the bathroom and saw a metal chair, which was not there before, with neatly, white, folded dress on it. The back rest had a beautiful design to it. I closed the door, and locked, hoping no one would come in. I walked over to the circular tub, like the one back in Mirkwood, and opened a tab on the wall. Steaming hot water poured out, quickly filling the tub. I closed the tab and hesitantly reached my back, and started untying the strings.

As soon as I had them loose, I slipped the dress off my shoulders and let it fall. I took off the slippers also, with my heels and stepped out of them. I undid the rest of my hair, as it was already messed up, and climbed into the tub. I sat down and sighed in relief as my muscles relaxed. Yet I was still worried about something. I don't know, I felt like somebody was still watching me. But that's impossible because I'm the only one here... right?

I looked around the small room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

**-§-;**

–3rd Person–

The cloaked person watched Magdalena wash herself threw a mirror. He didn't mean to keep her alive still. He wanted revenge. But as he found out from the dragon, who now guards the entrance to the castle, there is a legend behind the FallingStar. He could still recall the dragon's words when it first showed itself in the Palantir.

"_Who are you? How did you get a Palantir? There should be none left."_

"_I have been stuck in this Palantir when it was made."_

_The image of a black dragon with blood red eyes circled around the fiery fire withing the Palantir._

"_I've seen all that has happened from whoever looks through it."_

_The cloaked person growled, "why haven't I've seen you before than?"_

"_I hid myself until I was sure you were ready to hear what I have to say."_

"_And what would that be, pray tell?"_

"_Thy one who shall pass over twice in two worlds,_

_Thy one who shall have the half blood of those above us,_

_Thy one who shall two different identities and not who they are,_

_Once ye draw thy blood from thee and drink,_

_Ye shall be immortal til the world passes over."_

"_What in the name of Palosiel does that mean?" The cloaked person snarled impatiently._

"_Have you not hear of the half blood, Deachir?"_

_Deachir pulled back his hood. Platinum blonde hair fell down his back, as the sides were braided back, and braided together, showing off his pointed ears. Red mixed with gold for eyes held a sort of fear at the dragon._

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_I've told you," the dragon started, it's eyes flashing darkly at Deachir. "I've seen all from those who use the Palantir. I've watched you for centuries. I know everything about you. About what you want. About your past."_

_Deachir gulped down the fear that seemed to have risen in his throat. "What do you want?"_

"_If I give you information of living with the powers of those who are above you, you must get me out of this Palantir and place me upon the door of your castle."_

"_What for?"_

"_To make sure you have the right child of the half blood. To guard you from those who want to stop you."_

_Deachir thought it over his head, and smiled evilly, his eyes showing nothing but satisfaction._

"_What is your name? And what is this half blood about?"_

"_My name, Hitrother. I am the dragon of darkness. The dragon of Palosiel. This half blood has the blood of the Valor and a common Elf from the far West. A kingdom, once great, called Silver Galewen."_

"_But that is only a legend!"_

"_It has existed, centuries ago. Before the First War of Sauron, their kingdom was destroyed and the people scattered to different woodlands. The royal family went for advice from the Lady of Lothlorien. There, the lady sheltered the royal family. Once the half blood was born, the Lady, who sees all that happens, gave word that the daughter of the FallingStar was her sister."_

"_Why?" Deachir asked confused."_

"_So the enemies of the FallingStar will not come near them."_

Deachir continued to watch Magdalena lustfully, as she got out of the tub, drying her body with a towel. He felt his member harden.

"So long have I had such a creature as yourself." Deachir muttered, as he waved his hand, the mirror going back to normal. "I can not take this no more!" He growled turning to a Uruk-hai on his left. "Get the army ready. The enemy will reach the entrance in less than an hour."

Deachir turned around and walked out of the circular room, heading towards the room which contained the half blood.

**-§-;**

–Out in the woods-

Gandalf, Aragorn, Elladan, Faramir, Eomer, Elrohir, Gimli, Legolas, and over three hundreds of Elves and men camped in the middle of the fores fires around for miles. All of them thinking about many different things. But all led to one goal: To save Magdalena and killed the last bit of Uruk-hia's. Their horses rested, eating grass nearby. Elrohir looked into the flames of the fire, saying a silent prayer for you to be safe. Legolas, who was standing guard, did the same, but also wishing that you will fall for him, and not Elrohir. Aragorn, who was also standing guard, walked over to Legolas and patted his shoulder.

"Do not worry my friend. We will bring Lady Magdalena back."

Legolas only nodded, not taking his eyes away from the darkness in front of him.

Elladan, who sat next to his twin, looked over to him. "You care for her deeply, do you not brother?" Elladan said quietly, as to not let Legolas hear.

Since they have arrived in Mirkwood, Elladan knew Legolas had something for the mortal woman by the way he looked at her. But as the week past on, and the events that took place, he also started to notice his twin fall for the said mortal also.

"Yes." Was his quiet response. "Two days ago, before she was captured, I have kissed her." Elrohir smiled at the memory of the shyness Magdalena had. "It was her first kiss."

"We **will** get her back, brother. Do not worry! You will have your woman back."

Something happened that Gandalf did not expect. Gandalf has gotten a vision, something that was about to happen tonight. He saw Magdalena on the bed, crying, the white dress that she wore torn were it should have covered her breast and lower body. Then he saw Deachir appear over her, a black dagger, a dragon, who's mouth was wide showing it's teeth, for the hilt. Deachir plunged the dagger into Magdalena's stomach. A path towards the castle was then shown to Gandalf.

As quickly as it came, it has gone. Gandalf quickly stood, panicked, and looking around. Everyone turned to the white wizard in puzzlement. Gandalf looked towards in the direction to the right of him, feeling the dark aurora that was coming from.

Gandalf pointed his staff towards it. "There! That is the path to Deachir's secret castle!"

"How do you know this Gandalf!" Elrohir asked, standing, along with the rest of the male species.

"Because I have seen it! We must ride and hard! Before the worst happens!"

Everyone, not questioning Gandalf any more, packed up quickly and hauled themselves on to their horses, riding as hard as they never have rode before.

**-§-;**

–1st POV–

I was pacing back and forth for the last hour or so in front of the windows, not knowing what to expect. The bad feeling inside the pit of my stomach grew. And I instantly knew something bad was defiantly was going to happen, I just didn't know what! Truth was, I was scared shitless. I never liked these feelings because I always had them when my father beat me whenever he was drunk. I started pacing towards the space between the bed and the bathroom, getting sick of the windows. But I suddenly stopped and looked up as someone unlocked the door and opened it.

I saw the cloaked person enter, but this time, he didn't have his hood on. He had platinum blonde hair that fell down his back, as the sides were braided back, and braided together, showing off his pointed ears!

'_He's an Elf!'_ I thought, taken back.

I then saw his eyes. A red mixed with gold for eyes. They were the same as the one of my 'father.' I now knew that he wasn't here to help me. He looked at me hungrily and something else. I just couldn't figure what.

"You know, I have not had a female this close in such a long **time**!" He said, advancing towards me.

I looked around and decided to run to the bathroom and lock myself in there. But the Elf was too fast for me and pinned me against the wall.

"Wh-what do you want!" I asked quietly, breathing hard.

"What I want," He continued to put pressure on me against the wall. "Is you!" He said, kissing me roughly.

I screamed, pushing him away from, turning my face. But he was too strong. So I did the best thing I could think of. I kneed him in the groin, making him bend over in pain. Though, he quickly recovered and punched me across the face, making me fall to the ground hard. I tasted blood inside my mouth, as he turned me to my back, ripping the upper par of the dress, showing my breast. He started kissing my neck, his hands wondering around my body, going under my dress. I started hitting his chest with my fists, crying. I grabbed a fist full of his hair that fell down on top of me and pulled. He screamed and moved off of me slightly.

I than punched, putting all my weight into it like the men taught me, at the side of his face. I moved to my side and crawled away from him. I got to my knees and ran, but I didn't get far though. I was tackled to the bed, the Elf punching me across the my face several times. He suddenly stopped and looked up to him, tears and blood mixing together. The Elf only looked at me, leaning next to my ear.

"I will only let you survive long enough for you to bear me a child."

"Go to hell!" I said through my teeth.

The Elf grabbed my neck, the air leaving me. I grabbed his wrist, trying to pull but he didn't budge. His grip than loosened and just pushed up the bottom of the dress up to my stomach. Before I can do anything, he grabbed my arms above my head, used one hand to undo his pants and entered inside. I cried out in pain and turned my head, wishing I could just die.

'_You didn't come. You didn't come for me Elrohir. Why?'_ I cried harder, trying not to feel the pain coursing through my body at the moment.

The Elf than started kissing me on the mouth. He slipped his tongue through my lips and into my mouth, so I bit down on it. The Elf howled in pain, and slapped me across my face, drawing even more blood from my already busted lip. But he only continued as if nothing happened. He started kissing my neck, as his right hand slid down my side, his thrusting becoming harder and harder, going deeper inside me with each one.

**-§-;**

–3rd POV–

The riders rode harder and harder, pushing their horses to their limits. As they got closer to the castle, Elrohir felt a pang in his heart, making him lean forward a bit. His twin looked over to him, worried.

"What is wrong brother?" Elladan asked quietly, trying not to make a scene.

Elrohir looked up to his brother, worried and confused at the same time.

"I do not know. I feel pain in my heart but I do not know why."

"Deachir is causing Magdalena pain as we speak." Gandalf rode to the left of Elrohir, also speaking quietly.

"What?" Elrohir growled, glaring in front of him, as the view of the Black castle was coming closer.

"We must hurry! Before it is too late."

**-§-;**

The group and the army reached the castle, but what met them, was a surprise. At least a thousand Uruk-hai's, armored and weapons in hand, stood inside the entrance of the castle. The group stopped outside the forest, as the army stopped, hiding in the trees. The group looked at each other, than to the Uruk-hai's.

"Elrohir, Gandalf, Legolas, go save Magdalena and kill Deachir. We will take care of this." Aragorn said, glaring at the leader in front.

"Is that all you have?" The leader asked, laughing, the other Uruk-hai's laughing with him.

Aragorn unsheathed his sword, the group following. He raised his sword above his head. "Now!" Aragorn brought down the sword, the group riding forward.

As they were half way there, the rest of the army came out as well, shocking the Uruk-hai's, giving the group a chance to kill the first row. Lucky for Gandalf, Legolas, and Elrohir, they were able to make a path and ride through the open doors of the castle.

**-§-;**

–1st POV–

Noises of battle cries in the hall echoed into the room. I didn't know what was going on, but the Elf got off of me, tying his pants once more. He put on his hood and turned to leave.

"I'll be back. I have some business to take care of." He said, walking out the door.

I turned to my side, and curled into a tight ball, my arms crossed over my exposed breasts. I started crying once more, wishing the pain will go away. I suddenly heard Elrohir's voice in the halls. He was calling for me, then telling off somebody. I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly.

'_I'm imaging things. Elrohir is not here!'_ I cried harder, the tears escaping my tightly eyelids. _'Elrohir didn't come for me!'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summer Wind**

**Chapter 12**

–3rd POV-

Legolas and Elrohir were in front of Gandalf, fighting the six Uruk-hai's that were not outside. Gandalf turned around, hearing footsteps behind him, and took out his sword seeing three more Uruk-hai's. He pushed aside the spear of the Uruk-hai and with his staff, smacked the Uruk-hai in the face, and moving to the next one, pushing his sword through the creature's stomach.

"Magdalena!" Elrohir yelled, punching the Uruk-hai in front of him. "Magdalena! Where are you!"

As the last Uruk-hai fell dead, the group of three started running down the hall, Elrohir continuing to call for Magdalena. They were half way down the hall when they suddenly stopped. In front of them stood Deachir hooded, looking at the group. His face was covered in dark shadow but his eyes glowed.

"Deachir!" Gandalf yelled disgusted, walking forward. "Where is she?"

"That is not of your business, Wizard!" Deachir growled, his eyes glowing a dark red.

"I'll kill you if you done anything to harm her!" Legolas yelled, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"You cannot kill me! No one can kill me!"

"There is one person, and you know of whom I speak of." Gandalf said in a deadly low voice, his anger rising.

Even though they could not see it, Deachir had the look of fear, as his muscles tensed.

"She does not know who she is! She does not know how to use her power! Or even know she has any!" Deachir laughed. "Besides, you will not be able to leave here with her. For she will bear me a child, and is now bond with me!"

Both Elorhir's and Legolas' aurora's flared a dark red around all of them, as they knew the worst happened.

"Let me kill him, Gandalf! Let him pay for taking Magdalena away from Mirkwood!" Elrohir growled, taking a step forward, his eyes blazing in anger.

But Gandalf held out his staff in front of Elrohir, stopping him. "No! Let me handle him myself."

Deachir laughed, "you think you have the strength and power as I do, Wizard!" Deachir's eyes glowed a golden color, "will, think again! Freora!"

Fire rose from the ground and around Gandalf and Deachir. Holding out his left hand, a dark blood red staff appeared, almost looking black. Deachir gripped the staff in both of his hands.

"You will die tonight, wizard!" Deachir charged forward, as Gandalf did the same.

Their staffs made contact, the echo bouncing down the halls loudly.

"Get out of here! Find Magdalena!" Gandalf yelled, as the two Elves ran around the fire and down the hall.

"They won't find her, Wizard! Something is waiting for them and it will kill them!" Deachir pushed Gandalf back and swung his staff quickly, knocking Gandalf to the floor.

**§-**

The two Elves continued to yell for Magdalena in hope of her responding. But nothing but their echoed voices were heard in the empty hall. When they turned a corner, at least a dozen Uruk-hai's stood there, waiting for them. In quick instinct, both Elves put away their swords and quickly took out their bow and an arrow, letting it go to the first couple of Uruk-hai's. Half fell down dead, as the rest charged forward. Putting away their bows, Elrohir took out twin slimmed swords, as Legolas took out twin daggers and charged forward.

It only took them a few minutes to kill the Uruk-hai's and run down the hill in search of Magdalena. They yelled at the top of their lungs, in hopes she could hear them. But both Elves quickly stopped and almost slipped, as they turned around to hear a familiar scream.

"Elrohir! Legolas! I'm in here!"

**§-**

–Magdalena 1st POV-

I heard Elrohir's and Legolas' voices echoing through the hall outside of the door. I shook my head, thinking it was only my imagination, that I only wanted to leave this fucking place, which I do. But I heard their voices getting closer, and I put my arms over my head.

'_I'm going insane! They're not here! They're not here!'_

But their voices only grew closer. I sat up as best as I could, pain going through my lower body and up. I winced, but concentrated on the voices.

"Magdalena!"

"Magdalena!"

Those were Elrohir's and Legolas' voices! And they just past by my door. Not caring about the pain, or how I was running funny, I ran towards the door, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Elrohir! Legolas! I'm in here!"

I reached the door and literally ran into the door. But I just banged my right fist on the door, as I tried to wrench open the handle with my left. I hoped they didn't run too far. So I started to scream once more.

"Elrohir! Legolas! Get me out of here! Please!"

I felt tears of joy and fear run down my cheeks. I banged the door as hard as I can.

"Elrohir! Legolas!"

"Magdalena!"

I heard both Elves scream my name at the same time. I knew they were in front of the door.

"It's locked from the outside! I don't know if he has the key or not!" I yelled, crying harder. "Get me out of her! Please!"

"We're going to break down the door! Get back Magdalena!" Elrohir yelled.

I ran halfway into the room and turned around just as both Elves slammed against the door, breaking it down. The both of them stumbled forward and looked up at me with a sympathetic and anger. But then they didn't go as far as my chest. They both blushed and looked away, but I didn't care. I only cried and ran towards them. I slammed right into Elrohir, putting my arms around his neck, crying so hard, my whole body shook. Elrohir put something on my shoulders, then put a hand on the middle of my back and behind my knees, picking me up.

But I didn't take my face away from his chest, in fear of seeing those ugly creatures or that Elf once more.

"She needs healing! We must leave now."

I heard Legolas say, and they started running out of the room I was caged in. I heard Elrohir say soothing things in Elvish, but I couldn't calm down until we were out of this damn castle. My only response to Elrohir was my arms tightening around his neck in fear of him being only a dream. Though, I felt safe, knowing Legolas and Elrohir **did** come for me and not abandon me. I felt Elrohir suddenly stop and a cold chill ran down my spine, making look up and my fear rising to it's maximum.

**§-**

–3rd POV-

Legolas and Elrohir stood their ground, not knowing what to think or do. Magdalena whimpered in fear, Elrohir holding her tightly. In front of them, floating above the ground, was Hitrother. His black scaly body, and four black claws were as big as the hall itself, and that's saying something for the whole castle was so huge. The bottom of Hitrother's body moved in a circle, as his head stayed in place, it's dark red, almost black, eyes glared at Magdalena. His eyes then moved to Elrohir and Legolas, just noticing them.

"_You will not leave here, Dinenwen. For you are bound to my master, Deachir."_

Magdalena shook her head, "no. You're lying, you son of a bitch!"

Hitrother laughed. _"Oh, but I am not lying. I know of what Deachir has done to you. And because of it, you will bear a child of his, bounding to him here."_

Magdalena gaped at the dragon in front of her, tears in her eyes, her heart hammering against her rib cage.

"No. No!" She whispered, not able to believe it.

"_Oh, but it is true. Now come forth, Dinenwen. Let us become one!"_

Somehow, Magdalena was being pulled by some unknown string, but Elrohir didn't dare let go. The two only held onto each other tightly, Elrohir trying to stay put.

"_You cannot stop Dinenwen from her destiny!"_ Hitrother yelled, his eyes glowing darkly.

"No I cannot! But this is not her destiny!" Elrohir yelled, as he was flipped onto his back, knocking the wind out of him.

Magdalena was then wrenched out of his grasp, her screaming making him quickly jump up to grab her. Legolas grabbed her waist, trying to hold on to her. But Legolas was also flipped back, knocking Elrohir in the process. Magdalena's screams were then muffled, as both Elves looked up to see the girl they both love trapped inside a clear black crystal. Magdalena pounded on the glass, crying.

"Let her go!" Elrohir yelled, standing up with Legolas.

"_It will soon be too late. I will be reborn into her child. And I will walk on this world once more!"_

The crystal started to swirl, but Magdalena stayed in the same place, not knowing what to do. Soon, Magdalena was falling to her knees, her eyes dropping. Legolas and Elrohir took out their bow and let go a few arrows, but the arrows did nothing to Hitrother. He merely laughed, his two claws on the side of the crystal. Both Elves could see the life sucking out of Magdalena, and her skin paling quickly.

"_I will have the power of those above. And nothing will stop me now."_

**§-**

–Gandalf-

Both Gandalf and Deachir were bruised and lips busted. They were both panting, waiting for the other to attack.

"You have strength, I'll admit that Wizard."

"As you are a fool to fight me, Deachir!"

Deachir laughed, "it will be over soon. Do not worry."

Gandalf glared at him and charged forward. Deachir continued to laugh and charge forward as well, both their staffs hitting each other. They pushed off each other, Gandalf staring at Deachir sternly, his eyes flaring in anger and disgust.

"Give it up Wizard! There can only be one weapon that can kill me, and you do not have it!" Deachir thrust his staff forward, sending Gandalf to his back a few feet from where he was standing before.

Deachir walked towards the White Wizard, his staff still in front of him. "You will no longer be in my way of ruling all woodlands once more, Wizard."

Gandalf strained to get up from the hold Deachir had. "No... It is you who will not be in my way, nor in any other's way! Arato."

Deachir was thrown back by a blinding white light, as Gandalf stood up. In his left hand was a fairly long sword, the blade pure white with ancient design near the hilt. Gandalf walked forward, Deachir eyeing the sword fearfully.

"No! You cannot have it! I have hidden it for centuries!"

"I had the pleasure of stumbling my way accidently into it's hiding place Deachir! Now, feel the power of Cesuilla, from which was forged by Paloseil himself!"

"No!"

**§-**

–Hitrother-

"What are we going to do! Our attacks wont kill him!" Legolas said worriedly. "We need Gandalf."

Elrohir shook his head, "no." Legolas looked at the Elf next to him confused. "We need for Dinenwen to wake up." Legolas' eyes widen and stared up at Magdalena's still formed. "We need her to wake her powers up. It is the only way for us to defeat both this dragon, Hitrother, and Deachir once and for all."

"But how?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know." Elrohir said worriedly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summer Wind**

**Chapter 13**

"How are we suppose to wake Dinenwen?"

"I do not know!" Elrohir yelled in frustration. "All I know is that if we do not wake her soon, Hitrother will be inside her!"

Words echoed from down the hall, from a voice so soft yet strong. Other voices from above them, musical, enchanting, powerful, and fiery. The words neither Legolas nor Elrohir can understand them but knew what language it was being spoken. The dead language of the once kingdom Silver Galewen, Lemora. The language of their people surrounded the dark hall, trying to pass the evil barrier of the dragon.

"_Your voices cannot be heard by Dinenwen! My powers have advanced throughout these centuries!"_ The dragon laughed, it's form disappearing slowly. _"Not too long will I be in her! Become one with her!"_

"No! Magdalena! You must wake Dinenwen up inside you!" Legolas yelled in fear.

"You cannot let this foul creature become one with you!" Elrohir also yelled, both Elves trying to get to her.

"Magdalena!" Elrohir yelled, at the verge of tears.

"Dinenwen!" Legolas fell to his knees, neither one not knowing what to do.

**-§-**

–1st POV, Magdalena's conscious–

"Magdalena!"

"Dinenwen!"

I heard faint voices. Names calling out in this thick mist that surrounded me. I also heard chanting from many different people, chanting in a different language. But I can't get to them. I put my arms around me, rubbing my arms up and down. Damn was it cold! I was sitting down, as the mist blocked the noise from coming to me. Rocking back and forth, I tried to calm my heart as it pounded against my chest. My breath came in short and rapidly, scared of being alone here. My vision blurred by tears that threaten to fall.

My body felt strange, as if something was trying to force it's way inside me, while sucking the life out of me at the same time. Then I heard it. A faint voice louder than the others, passing through the thick mist, while the others only became fainter.

"Do not be afraid."

It echoed, as some kind of language spoke after it.

"_Lemo ra dakue."_

"Open yourself up for me."

"_Re ca lome dufo."_

"Let us become one once more."

"_Ect lo sema uop lade vo."_

"We are the same person,"

"_Nemo la eb necto deuwa,"_

"Only two different souls sharing one body."

"_Paeo uot anapia yeno laca sema tra."_

"Let me enter."

"_Eao fo bela."_

"Let me help destroy Hitrother once more!"

"_Ect fo jewa hito Hitrother ladevo!"_

Before the voice even finished it's sentence, I reached out into the mist to feel somebody grab my hand and pulled me up until I felt something hot consumed me. It ran though my veins, and out on my flesh. I closed my eyes, as it pained me. But when I opened them, I saw Elrohir and Legolas, but it wasn't me who was looking at them, rather someone else. Then, everything seemed to happen so fast, yet so slow. It doesn't make sense, I know, but there was no other way to describe it.

**-§-**

–3rdPOV-

Elrohir and Legolas both smiled, as they saw Magdalena opened her eyes. But both Elves had the feeling that, that woman inside the black crystal wasn't really Magdalena. Dinenwen blinked several times, a satisfy, smug grin forming upon her face. She stood up, looking down to the two Elves in front of her. Turning, Dinenwen looked up to Hitrother, never losing her grin. Hitrother was only half faded, when he looked down to see his worst enemy awoke and staring at him.

"_No! It cannot be."_

"_Tole nek pa ra na dux peit leya ophca bi."_ (My father should have banished you from this world.)

"_You are still weak! You just woke up."_ Hitrother said in alarm.

Dinenwen put her left forefinger to the crystal, making it disappeared. She fell to the floor, landing smoothly like a cat would, and stood up straight.

"_Zea no lep sok cando yeact dal palantir."_ (Instead, he put you into the palantir.) Dinenwen took a step forward. _"Eak poe abt fato gat vadamdt iano rak."_ (But do not believe I won't hesitate to kill you for good!)

"_You do not have the power! Not in time!"_

Dinenwen smiled, putting her hands in front of her, curving them inwards, muttering under her breath.

"_Ock pua neroba jo vanoresa lembos dinonalt caja aroba nit!"_

"_No! No!"_

Hitrother whole body was no solid, then the tip of his tail started to glow a dark purple.

"_What are you doing to me? You cannot be doing this, you should be weak!"_

"_Hiro umnaoh nea pendan cue evo ip jakin lema no rado me."_ Dinenwen smiled. (My mother wasn't know for her powers of death and reborn for nothing.)

"_You cannot do this! You should not be awake! No! No! NOOOO!"_

The dark purple light covered Hitrother, his screams dying, along with the light. Once the light disappeared, Hitrother wasn't there anymore.

"That's it?" Both Elves said in unison.

Dinenwen turned around, only to have her features changed. Both Legolas and Elrohir stood speechless, not knowing what to do ro say. Dinenwen had mid back platinum blonde hair with dark purple, two inches thick, strands of hair. He eyes now a silver color that had a hint of grey in them. Her clothes was nothing more but a blood red tube top that stopped just above her navel, and a blood red skirt that brushed the ground when she walked towards them.

She had a necklace that stopped at the base of her breast, that were pushed up by the tight top. The necklace was small and simple, having only the design of her royal family crest. A dark green leaf with a white tear diamond in the middle.

"_Ema nop albe sol?"_ (Who are you?)

Legolas and Elrohir looked at each other, frowning, than back to Dinenwen.

"Did you understand what she said?" Legolas asked Elrohir, who only shrugged, shaking his head.

"Who are you?" Dinenwen asked once more, switching to common.

"You should know us Magdalena." Elrohir said alarmed.

"My name is Dinenwen, not Magdalena." Dinenwen walked past them.

"Where are you going my lady?" Legolas asked, he and Elrohir walking behind her.

But Dinewen did not answer.

**-§-**

–Gandalf and Deachir-

Gandalf swung Cesuilla, Deachir blocking it with his staff. Letting Gandalf trip Deachir with his staff. Deachir fell on to his back, knocking the wind out of him, and his staff away from him, breaking in two. Gandalf, not hesitating a moment longer, thrust Cesuilla into Deachir, making him gasp in pain and fear. Gandalf took a few steps back, looking down at Deachir, whose black blood spilled out from his mouth, and his wound in his stomach.

His red/gold eyes glowed, gasping while he spoke.

"Now that... Dinenwen is... awake..." Deachir coughed up blood, smiling so Gandalf could see his teeth stained with his own blood. "That girl... will... go back... to her fat... father!" Deachir continued to cough violently, then went limp.

Cesuilla glowed, the body of Deachir disappearing, along with the fire that surrounded them. Gandalf took a deep breath, looking straight ahead, as Cesuilla disappeared. He felt a powerful aurora hit his way, and he turned his head to see a woman with Legolas and Elrohir to pass by the hall and disappeared on the right. Gandalf took a deep breath.

"You have awaken, Dinenwen." Gandalf nodded, looking up. "There is a way for those two women to separate to each of their own bodies. Paloseil, _redanof epta cidealo_." (Please protect her.)

Gandalf started to walk down the hall slowly, taking his time.

**-§-**

–Outside-

Aragorn pushed back a Uruk-hai, turned around, stabbed another through the chest, then turned once more, taking his sword with him, and beheaded th one he pushed. Half the Uruk-hai's now laid died but more seemed to spring up out of nowhere, and in bigger numbers. The Elves and Men were tiring but did not fall back. The dark doors opened, making Aragorn, along with anyone else who heard the doors, turned towards them. In the middle with outstretched arms that were low to her side stood Dinenwen.

Behind her was Elrohir on her right, and Legolas on her left. Dinenwen scanned over the many faces, glaring at the Uruk-hai's.

"_menoh ba, se do opt sha orobai teranp."_ (Too long, have these evil creatures been around.)

Dinenwen put her hands in front of her chest, curving her fingers as if she was holding a round ball.

"_Lept okna delina roefa dem yo sarca hoph cana zaderonat."_

Just the same way as Hitrother, the dark purple light was glowing on the Uruk-hai's feet, making everyone stop fighting. The Uruk-hai's cried in pain and fear, trying to move but couldn't. The light than rushed to their head, covering them. Just as it appeared, it was gone to have nothing but air where the Uruk-hai's were standing before. Everyone looked around amazed and confused. Dinenwen dropped her hands to her side and walked towards Aragorn, nodding her head.

"_Nima mo."_ (Your highness.)

Aragorn only frowned, looking back to Legolas and Elrohir, who shrugged.

"_Paow dal ofa Silveriana?"_ (Does anyone know Silverianna?)

"_Bea doe, tarana Dinenwen."_ (I do, Princess Dinenwen.)

Everyone turned to see Gandalf walk up to Dinenwen, leaning on his staff.

"_Aba nocla sep Gandalf ofd yearowa."_ (My name is Gandalf the White.)

Dinenwen nod her head. _"Alb ofta cera ero, Gandalf ofd yearowa."_ (Nice to meet you, Gandalf the White.)

Gandalf nod his head, and looked up at everyone. "We ride back to Mirkwood tonight. The evil has finally disappeared from the face of the world."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all to those who reviewed this story! I'm glad you liked it, as much as I liked writing it, even though some time it was a pin getting past the writers block. There may be a sequel, there might not. But I guess we'll see soon! I hope you all enjoy this last chapter of Summer Wind.**

**(Words) Elvish**

**Summer Wind**

**Chapter 14**

–3 days later, Mirkwood, 3rd POV–

The three woodland lords, Glorfindel, and Arwen sat around in the throne room, as the Hobbits, who have returned from some place unknown to them, walked in, followed by a guard.

"King Thranduil! They have returned! They have a maiden with them also!"

The Lords, Glorfindel, and Arwen ran/jog out of the palace and out to the courtyard to see Gandalf helping Dinenwen off a horse. Thranduil paled and looked to his son for an explanation. Galadriel's face was expressionless, tensing at the sight in front of her.

"She has the same face, height, and body structure as Lady Magdalena." Elrond voice out.

"But it is not her." Arwen finished.

"_**Magdalena, can you hear me? Magdalena?"**_

"Do not try to contact that Half-Elven creature telepathic." Dinenwen told Galadriel, standing in front of them. "She will never be able to hear you no more."

Galadriel felt the alarm look Elrohir gave her but she continued to look at Dinenwen.

"_**Do not worry Elrohir. There is a way to get her back, and her own body once more. Just be patient."**_

Dinenwen than bowed her head at them. "It is nice to meet the Lady of Lothlorien, who took my family in from harm." Dinenwen looked over to both Elrond and Thranduil. "I have heard of many tales of your healing powers, Lord Elrond. And of tales of your beautiful kingdom, Lord Thranduil, surrounded by the beautiful green fores. Even though evil has walked upon it, it is still beautiful to my eyes."

Both Lords nod their heads, unsure by this new Magdalena. But one look from each of them told anyone that they would rather have the old Magdalena back.

§-

–Later that night–

Everyone was in the throne room, dancing, drinking, and laughing, while the Elven Lords, Glorfindel, Aragorn, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, Gimli, Gandalf, and the Hobbits watched Legolas dance with Dinenwen.

"Lady Galadriel!"

Elrohir started but Galadriel raised her hand, silencing him.

"Thranduil, if you can, keep Dinenwen busy long enough, I may be able to get Magdalena back."

"We are only hoping she does not catch on to what we are doing." Gandalf told them, watching Dinenwen laugh, while Legolas smiled.

"Come, Elrohir, Lord Elrond, we must be quick."

Galadriel walked to the side, followed by Elrond, Gandalf, and Elrohir. As quickly as they can, Galadriel took them to the other side of the palace. She entered a dark room, Gandalf, being the last one, locked the door behind him. In the middle of the room was a circle of candles, the only source of light in the room. Elrond, who went off to his room on the way there, cam through another door to the side, a book in hands. He locks the door and walks over to Galadreil and Gandalf, flipping through the pages.

Finding the page, Elrond handed the book to Gandalf.

"What do you want me to do?" Elrohir asked, looking between the three of them.

"Dinenwen has returned Magdalena's soul and a second body back from whence she came." Galadriel told Elrohir, who widen his eyes in surprise. "But with the help of Gandalf, you are able to go to her world and bring her back. Only when she fully understands the feeling inside her and over come her fear, will the both of you be able to return here."

"Now just stand in the middle of the candles, and just be ready to help Magdalena. And be careful of her father, he may be with her already."

At Elrohir's nod, Gandalf started to chant a different language.

§-

–1st POV, Magdalena's conscious-

I walked through this dark abyss, trying to find a way out. I felt like I was asleep, yet awake at the same time. I breathe in some air, which seemed to be spikes against my lungs. I than felt myself falling, pictures of memories that weren't mine, pass before me. I soon found myself splash through ice cold water, which the surface froze solid quickly. I pounded on the ice, trying to break it. I started to cry, my fist weakening from lack of air and numbness. I looked about the cold water, nothing but the solidness of the ice that now surrounded me in a round ball.

I felt the pressure for air become more aggressive, my heart pounding, my lungs on fire. I soon found myself opening my mouth to gasp in some air, but only got a full mouth of icy water. Before I blacked out though, the ice ball shattered to a million pieces. I fell once more, my knees hitting a hard ground. I coughed violently, holding my stomach. I breathe in the air, leaning forward, so that my forehead touched the ground. I suddenly felt cold and tired, I couldn't keep my eyes open, nor stop shivering for that matter.

I heard a faint voice but I couldn't pay attention to it, for I felt a sharp kick to my rib cage, making me cry out in pain, and tears form into my eyes. I looked up to see my father's drunken figure hoover above me. I guess I passed out. Elrohir, Legolas, Thranduil, everyone was nothing more than a dream. Nothing but a damn dream!

"Dons yous falls azep oon me yous bitch!"

My father slurred, kicking me one more. I curled into a tight ball, covering my head with my arms, crying.

"Just leave me alone!" I found myself whispering.

"Whatz dija yous sayz!"

My father said out raged. I looked up at him, uncurling.

"I said, leave me alone!"

I felt my hot tears fall down my face, as my whole body ached while trying to stand.

"Dons yous dare talkz back tos me!"

He punched me across the cheek, my head snapping while my body hit the wall.

"Just leave me alone! I didn't kill my mother! It wasn't my fault!"

I screamed, looking at my father. His face turned an even more scarlet red and pulled back his fist. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow but it never came. Rather, I heard my father's angry voice.

"Whos the hellz are yous!"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her again!"

I recognized that voice! I opened my eyes to see Elrohir holding my father's wrist that was about to strike me.

"Whos the hellz are yous tos tell me whas I can and canz do tos my ownz whore of a daughter!"

My father yelled, staggering backwards. Elrohir threw my fatgher's arm at him and turned to me, holding my face.

"Are you okay?"

Tears of joy and relief sprang down my face, smiling at him.

"Dons yous touch herz!"

My father grabbed Elrohir by the shoulders and pulled him away from me, punching Elrohir across the face.

"No!"

I heard myself scream, as I grabbed my father's wrists, trying to stop him. But he was too strong for me, even though he was drunk, and just pushed me against a table full of glass objects. The objects broke at my contact, the piece of glass cut around my hands, arms, and cheeks, the blood flowing freely.

"I said do not touch her again!"

Elrohir yelled, as I heard a fist contact against flesh. I looked up to see who hit who and found my father on the floor unconscious. I felt a hand on my chin, making me jump and turn to Elrohir. I saw so many emotions pass through his eyes but what stood out more was the love and concern he had for me. I let a sob escape my throat and flung my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go ever again, afraid that he might be an illusion and disappeared.

Elrohir hugged back, kissing my hair. I buried my face into his neck, closing my eyes. I then felt a strange sensation over my body, a combination of hot and cold. I heard Elrohir mummer into my ear.

"We're going back to Middle-earth, (my love). We're going home."

Before I blacked out of tiredness and loss of blood, I remember thinking _'I have to ask Elrohir what that Elvish word means'_

§-

–3rd POV, Gardens-

Dinenwen and Legolas walked around the gardens, looking up at the stars. Dinenwen suddenly cried out in pain, holding her head.

"Lady Dinenwen, what is the matter?" Legolas asked alarm, holding her arms.

"They are bringing her back."

Legolas frowned. "Who?"

"The half-Elven! They are bringing her back to Middle-earth with her own body!"

Dinenwen cried out one last time, and looked up at Legolas, her eyes a bit glazed.

"They have brought her back."

§-

–Dark room-

Green and red lights shimmered the inside of the circles of candles. Once it died down, on the floor was Elrohir holding on to Magdalena tightly. Gandalf put the book down, as he and Elrond rushed to their side. Gandalf took Magdalena into his arms, as Elrond examined his son's face that was now beginning to purple.

"What happened? Did you encounter with her father?" Elrond asked, as Elrohir stood up.

"Yes. Will she be all right? She was badly injured."

Elrond walked over to Gandalf and looked over Magdalena's body.

"We must take her to the healing room. She is very weak from the loss of blood she is losing and tiredness."

Gandalf and Galadriel walked out, followed by Elrond and Elrohir.

"Do not worry my son, she will be fine." Elrond assured his son, who shook his head.

"I will never stop worrying until she is healed and well."

Once they entered the healing room, Gandalf put Magdalena down on one of the beds, as Elrond quickly wet to get a few things, while ordering some young maidens who were already in the healing house. Elrohir was about to walk forward but Galadriel held out her hand, stopping him.

"You will only be in the way. Let your father do his job."

Elrohir and Gandalf both turned at the sound of the entrance doors slamming open.

"_Ema kno tibella poera cida roma yact!"_ (What do you think you are doing?)

"Bringing back someone who does not belong inside you, but out here with us." Galadriel said calmly, but her voice held annoyance and higher power.

"_Lac pa no em optale mecano zemo sana."_ (You do not have the right to do so.)

"_Bacno lac pa no em optale mecano et sora yar venew, rupoa pta!"_ Galadriel yelled, turning the young princess. (And you do not have the right to keep her inside, locked up!)

Dinenwen was taken back, fearing the strong aurora that Galadriel let out. Everyone in the room felt it but Elrond and the Elf maiden continued to work on Magdalena.

"_Lac dek so meno losul wuo, klfga Magdalena hajoto."_ (You have your won body now, leave Magdalena alone)

Dinenwen and Galadriel glared at each other before Dinenwen turned ono her heels and stormed out, followed by Legolas, who was confused by everything.

"She will be fine. But Magdalena needs lots of rest, I do no know when she will wake. Dinenwen somehow still has a hold on her, and is trying to stop Magdalena." Elrond said, sighing.

§-

–A week later, 1st POV, Magdalena-

I woke up feeling refreshed and energized. I sta up on the bed I was in to see a dress, which I made a face at, and slippers.

"My lady."

I looked to the left to see a surprise female Elf servant.

"Please, don't tell anyone I'm awake, I want to surprise them." I said quietly, but I knew she still heard.

The she-Elf bowed her head at me. "Of course. Would you like a bath first?"

At my smile, the she-Elf helped me over to the bathroom, and took of the bandages. She left afterwards, so I can have some privacy. I bathe for an hour and a half, letting the hot water relax my muscles. I got out and dried myself as best as I could. I put on the dark blue with a hint of silver dress on, with matching slippers. I let my hair down, but dried it as best I could, as they didn't have no blow dryer here.

The she-Elf walked back in and led me to where everyone was at. She stopped in front of two guards, who were ready to open the door.

"This is where I leave you, my lady."

"It's Magdalena, and thank you."

The guards opened the doors and I walked in to see everyone but Legolas and Elrohi. Link jumped off of Frodo's, or was it Pippin? Anyway, he jumped out of his arms and ran towards me. I kneeled and hugged him to me.

"Magdalena!" Half the men yelled.

I soon found myself crushed by four Hobbits. I laughed and hugged back, letting go of Link.

"I see you are awake, and all right." Thranduil said, as I saw everyone sigh in relief.

"Yes, I am. And I feel energized."

I looked around and was about to ask a question, when Galadriel answered.

"He is out in the gardens. The Hobbit's might be able to lead you to him."

I smiled in thanks and was being dragged by Merry, and Pippin, or Sam and Merry... Anyways, everyone else followed slowly behind. It took us no longer than 15 minutes and the two Hobbit's let go of my hands, as I stared straight ahead. Elrohir had his back to me, caressing a white flower. I took several steps before calling out to him.

"Elrohir."

My voice was barely above a whisper, but Elrohir sharply turned in surprise, eyes wide in shock. I flet tears start to form but I did not care.

"Magdalena."

Elrohir whispered, as I smiled. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms, my arms going around his neck. He spun me around, laughing. Elrohir put me down and I remembered that he was still above me in this... world, I guess you can say. So I quickly let go and looked down, feeling my face heat up.

"I'm sorry my lord."

I felt Elrohir grab my chin and made me look at him.

"Do not be sorry. You are not below me, nor am I above you. I do not care for such things."

Elrohir cupped my cheek with the hand he held my chin and kissed me. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck, brining him closer. I felt him smile into the kiss and put both arms around my waist, brining our bodies even closer, if that was even possible. I heard clapping, and laughing in the background, making me and Elrohir let go of each other. I looked to the side and knew I was blushing a dark red from embarrassment.

How could I've forgot that the group followed me here! I felt Elrohir put his arm around my waist and whispered into my ear.

"I am happy you are well again, (my love). But I have a question."

I turned to look at Elrohir, a raised eyebrow. He let go of me, took my left hand, and went on one knee. I heard Arwen and Eowyn gasp, as I just stared at Elrohir with tears of joy.

(A/N: Okay, I don't know how Elves proposed, so lets just leave it at this.)

"Will you be my wife, Magdalena, for I would die if you chose another."

Elrohir took out a platinum ring from his pocket. It was bare of diamond, but not of the beautiful designs of the Elves. I smiled, not able to find my voice, so I nodded, laughing in joy. Elrohir smiled, and put the ring on my finger. I help him stand up and hugged him, kissing him. This was now my life, and the end of my story... Or is it?

I moved away from Elrohir, and looked at him, the summer's wind blowing towards our direction.

"Elrohir? What does that Elvish word you always tell me, mean?"

The End


End file.
